Pillows Don't Growl
by QueenMalka
Summary: Is my first Oc story. The main characters are Elita and the Lt. Commander. Every chapter has one funny part, and one thing that helps further the plot line. I don't plan to take this story horrible serious. Soon cannon character will be involved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a semi-industrialized planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, Elita sat in the bar nursing her drink, she started to think about how her life had taken such a bad turn. Elita's day hadn't start off good, and it hadn't gotten any better.

She'd woken up late; the shower was only putting out cold water again. She'll have to see her landlord after work. All she could find to eat was a freaking granola bar. As she walked out the door she stepped into the present the neighborhood dog had left her, after scrapping that off, she arrived to work 30 minutes late. For that her boss, Marilla, yelled at her. Since this was her third offence, she'd gotten a write up too. "Because it is policy," said Mrs. Marilla smugly. This was also her third write up, one more and she was out of a job.

Elita went out to her station at the grocery store, she worked in produce. "What a rewarding job this is." She sarcastically thought, as she picked through the piles of beans throwing the bad ones into a waste pile and leaving the good ones. "But we have to have a job, or we can't pay rent or eat," she reminded herself.

An hour or two passed by and Elita had gone through all the beans and was now working on putting out the shipment of potatoes that had just come in from one of the farms. When one of the front counter clerks came up to her and said, "Hey, Elita, The evil one wants to see you at the front desk. You have a customer complaint."

Elita silently cursed to herself and left her station to walk up to the front. As she rounded the aisle she could see the customer. It was old Mrs. Regin, a cantankerous old bitty that had nothing better to do but harass store workers. It was like she lived just to annoy and waste the time of young people. In fact, Elita had a theory that this woman was part wraith. Besides how else could she be living off of sucking the life out of other people? Mentally bracing herself Elita stepped up to the front counter. "How may be of help, Mrs. Marilla?" She asked in her most curtious manner that she could muster.

"Elita, Mrs. Regin bought this tomato yesterday, and when she cut into it, it had a worm in it. You are in charge of inspecting each vegetable that comes into this store. What do you have to say about yourself?" Mrs. Marilla said in a very accusing and looming manner. This woman was great at looming; in fact she had perfected the art. It didn't hurt that she was over 6ft tall, and insisted on wearing high-heeled shoes, black of course. Poor Elita was only 5 ft 3, and was wearing flats, with good treads, of course.

Frowning, Elita responded, "I had inspected all the fruit that came in that day. There is no way I could have known that there was a worm in it."

"I said vegetables, not fruit. You sound as if you want to blame our loyal customer of just having bad luck."

"Mrs. Marilla, I don't mean to be disrespectful but a tomato is a fruit. It has seeds. I don't mean to accuse kind Mrs. Regin of being unlucky. But anyone could have ended up with it. Perhaps we could just swap it out and everything will be fine."

Mrs. Regin seized her moment to drain more life out of poor Elita, like she always did, "Everything will not be fine. Because of that rotten vegetable, I could not complete my soup for dinner last night and I was forced to feed my guests canned soup instead, the indignity of it all. It's entirely your fault. The youth today just don't know how good they have it. In my day we had to harvest our own vegetables."

Elita was pretty sure that this tomato, fruit not vegetable, was probably only meant to be a sandwich and not some fancy hoity toddy soup. Since when did this old bitty get guests. And how dare she blame Elita for her luck.

"See what you have caused, Elita? It is your slacking that has caused Mrs. Regin such an offense. Now apologize to Mrs. Regin, and go and fetch five replacement tomatoes," barked Mrs. Marilla.

"I am sorry that this fruit, caused such an offense to Mrs. Regin, and I will gladly go and get the replacement fruit," Elita said as she bowed slightly and rushed back to her department.

"It's not a fruit, it is a vegetable, you dumb girl!" yelled Mrs. Regin.

Elita stopped in her tracks. Something just snapped in her; she had hated this job since she got it four months ago. The pay was pathetic, she was quite sure Mrs. Marilla hated her and was out to get her. So many of the customers were grouchy old people and just were there to suck the happiness right out of you. Guess that's what we get for letting the wraith sleep so long, no one's been culled. People got the chance to get old and bitter. She was pretty sure she could get another job somewhere, even if it was farming.

Turning on her heel and marching back to Mrs. Regin and Mrs. Marilla. Elita stood up to her full height. "Listen here you old crone, I know you are only doing this to be a pain in my neck. You live off of oither people's misery like some kind of freaking wraith. You come in here ever week complaining about something. Last week you came in complaining that the milk you bought 2 weeks ago had gone sour. Poor Kerwin got written up for it. He only started working here a week ago. Now you come in here to ruin my day that already started off bad. Pfft, no I don't have to put up with you. And a tomato is a freaking fruit, you old canterous bitty. Go bother someone else!"

Mrs. Regin had a look of shock at first and then it slid into a smirk of a smile. She had finally made someone blow his or her top this week.

"Elita, how dare you speak to a customer in such a tone, you were walking on thin ice as it was. You are fired!" Mrs Marilla shouted red in the face.

"Fine, I never liked this job anyway!" Elita fired right back just as loudly. Taking her apron off and throwing it at Mrs. Marilla. "You are just as bad as her. You live off belittling people and making their lives miserable. I hope you get fed on by a wraith! Oh wait, they would probably rather make you their Queen since you are such a bossy angry cranky woman!"

Elita turned on her heel and threw the door open to the shop and walked out into the sun. "Nice one slick, we are out of a job now. Oh well, no point in looking for a new one today, it's already afte noon. Guess I might as well go home and change and go to a bar and try to get some free drinks to drown my sorrows in," Elita thought.

After stopping at her small studio apartment, Elita stepped out the door in her best dress. A long sleeved low cut v-top with a skirt that went down to mid-thigh made out of black satin. Cause you couldn't get free drinks without showing a little bit of skin. She also had her favorite shoes on to; black high heels with steel tipped toes and steel stilleto heels. She has a bad habit of breaking normal heels, so she had spent the extra money to get them.

Elita headed towards her favorite bar in town, 'The Crowbar.' It wasn't the classiest of bars, but Elita couldn't afford to look the part for the classier joints. Besides 'The Crowbar', had it's own unique atmosphere, meaning as long as you didn't look at the floor or lean against one of the walls, you could be assured of no scary surprises. Most people didn't get into the bathroom till after half a dozen drinks so the bartender never really worried about its cleanliness. You could always be assured thare would be at least three men there wanting to buy a lone female drinks in the hope of getting lucky themselves.

As soon as Elita walked in, several of the guys looked up. "Hmm this looks promising." Elita thought. She sat down at the cleanest stool she could see. Within seconds Purvis, the bartender was delivering a drink to her from one of those guys. Elita lifted her glass and nodded in the general direction of the men to show her thanks. "Yay for being female and getting free drinks!" thought Elita.

Several rounds later, Elita was feeling quite good. "Who cared it she didn't have a job anymore, pfft, maybe I could start working at a bar…yeah that sounds nice."  
Out of the corner of her blurred vision Elita saw Otis wedging himself in between the other guys buying her drinks. Otis works as a butcher at the grocery store that Elita use to be employed at.

"Hey Otis!"

"Elita, baby, I heard what you did at work today. Great job, you are an inspiration to all of us there. I wish I could tell those two off like that, but with a baby on the way you know…"

"Yeah got those darn responsibilities," Elita was mildly impressed with herself. That was a big word and she was quite drunk right now. "Hey. Why are you at the bar, shouldn't you be home with your wifey?"

"Ainsley wanted me out of the house for a bit, says I've been smothering her. Let me buy you a drink for your valiant efforts today." Otis order one of the stronger drinks and handed it to Elita.

Not realizing what it was, she chugged it down, and then gagged. "Ehhh, what was that!?"

"Oh you haven't had a Feeding Slit? They're great! They suck going down, but produce an awesome feeling shortly afterwards." Otis shot his down.

"Well, you can have as many as you want, but I think I'm good right now." Elita said as she steadied herself with the bar.

Otis ordered 2 more for himself, and downed them quickly. Elita had to admit those darn things packed a punch.

She didn't remember how she got there, but she went from sitting on a bar stool to dancing with Otis and one of the other guys that had bought her drinks. They danced for a while; till Elita figured it was time to head home. She was starting to sober up a little bit.

Otis offered to walk her home, because "I only cume to bar to congretulate youz." He slurred drunkenly. Which he barely got out, he had a couple more drinks after they'd started dancing.

As they stumbled down the street, trying to hold each other up Elita squinted muzzily at the street signs to try and figure out the way home. She always ended up doing this, even through the bar was only 3 blocks and one left turn from her house. After walking those three blocks, Elita went up to a purple door and tried her key in it. It wouldn't turn; she tried a couple more times. "Stupid door! You betray me!" Elita pounded on the door in her drunken rage.

"Hey! You drunken idiot! You're at the wrong house! It's 11 o'clock at night and some of us have to go to work in the morning!" was yelled out of the second floor of the house.

Elita felt like an idiot, the fact this house had two floors should have been a dead give away, but darn it their door was the same color as hers.

Elita turned around and went back into the street to find Otis leaning against one of the lamp post. "Wrong house?"

"No, I figured I didn't want to sleep in my own bed. Come on, I am only few more doors down."

"You could sleep in my bed, and then I might get some action." Otis said with a small hip thrust, which almost caused him to fall down.

"What are you talking about?" Elita asked as she walked up to the single story house with a purple door. As she put her key in the door she felt a hand on her rear. Turning around sharply she came eye to eye with Otis. Who was now leering over her, supporting himself with her front door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You have a wife and a baby on the way. You don't need to be grabbing other women's behinds!" Elita said, she had defiantly sobered up more since the door issue, having unwelcome hands on your ass will do that to a woman.

"Since Ainsley got all prego, I haven't gotten anything. So I toldz her that I waz going down to Mardie's house to play some cardses. When really I was hoping to get some pokey pokey." Otis was leaning closer and closer to poor Elita.

Elita thought to herself "Great! Now I got a guy twice my size trying to have his way with me. How much worse could this get?" Just then a noise came across the sky. She had never heard one herself before but her parents had always told her what it sounded like, somewhere between a whistling kettle and cat crying, it was a dart.

Otis had heard the sound also, and instantly sobered stood up straight. Elita looked down her street as a dart beamed down a squad of wraith. Elita turned around and quickly began to fight with her door. Just as she got it open, one of the wraith was upon them. "Damn they move fast," Elita thought panicking.  
It tried to grab Otis as he pushed past Elita and slammed her own door in her face.

"You coward! That's my house!"

"Grrr…little pretty human." She could feel him breathing down her neck. Turning around quickly she delivered the blow she was about to give Otis a moment earlier, knee to the breadbasket and a steel tipped toe to the groin, the poor wraith male doubled over in tear inducing agony.

Elita took off down the street in the opposite direction of other wraith. She rounded the corner and ran another block back towards the bar. She glanced back to make sure nothing was chasing her when with a thud she ran smack into an unmovable object, bouncing off and falling down onto the ground. As she stared up into the sky, a larger stout green man appeared in her sight. He reached down and picked Elita up by the neck. Slamming her into the wall he drew back his feeding hand. "Oh crap this is it…I can't kick this one" Elita thought hysterically.

Just then he stopped, turned, and looked in the direction Elita had come from. The wraith she had kicked in the groin was rounding the corner and making pretty good time.

"That's my human!" said the first wraith.

"She ran into me after she escaped from you and your incompetence." He said as he lowered Elita down, but kept his hand against her.

"She kicked me in the prong. She deserves to die by my hand!" He had puffed up to his full 6ft 3 stature.

Releasing his hand from Elita, the second wraith turned to face the first one head on. "There are plenty of humans to feed on here, move along!"

Elita knew while they where arguing was probably her best chance to run. But her body decided to betray her. She felt the rumble in her stomach. "How many drinks had she had, and then running. Oh and no decent food today, none of this went well together." Elita leaned over and promptly threw up on the second wraith, then dropped to her knees because she couldn't stand any longer.

Stunned, because he probably never had a human vomit on him before, the second wraith stared down at her. While the first one just laughed. Elita knew she was going to probably die now, but at least she would have a good story to tell when she saw her folks again. As she looked up at the two wraiths, one still laughing and the other looking quite pissed off, a blue light flooded her vision and everything went black.

When Elita awoke her head was pounding. "Oww." Grabbing at the sheet that was covering her bottom she pulled it up to her chest. Thinking to herself, "Damn, it's cold. Hey where's my dress?" Carefully running her hands over herself she started checking. Snap. "Well I still have my bra," reaching down to her bottom "and panties on, so that a good start." Opening her eyes really didn't help Elita figure out where she was, the room was pitch black. "Well I am in a comfy bed, better than mine really, and I am alive. Maybe all the wraith stuff was just a bad hallucination caused by that darn drink Otis gave me. Oh crap, did I go home with Otis. Well I still have my underwear on so I couldn't have done anything too stupid. Besides if this is his bed, I want to know what that witch is paying him, cause there is no way I could afford a plush bed like this."

Elita rolled over from the pillow she was on to another one. "Damn he got a lot of pillows." Placing her hand on the pillow she realized something. This pillow is warm, and moving. She poked this pillow with her hand. A low growling came from the top of the so called pillow. "Oh crap. Pillows don't growl…" Elita said in a trembling voice.

"Hello my little human. I see you have finally woken up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a fright, Elita tried to jump out of the bed. Only to be pinned down by a strong muscular arm. In a split second decision, highly influenced by heart stopping fear, she started rolling in the opposite direction of the wraith. This tactic would have worked only if he hadn't decided to roll with her. This whole game stopped after three revolutions when they fell off the bed. Luckily for her she managed to end up on top, struggling to get free of the now cocooning sheets. Elita began to succumb to the blinding terror, leaving her gasping for breath, while he just laid on the floor laughing.

After a brief struggle, she finally freed herself from the sheets and ran across the pitch-black room. It rapidly turned into a bad idea, for about half way across the room she collided with a chair. Over the chair she went and was promptly re-introduced to the floor.

He waved his hand over a sensor on his nightstand and brought the lights up a bit so that she could see well. He had no problem seeing her fall over the chair, but she didn't know that.

Elita scrambled to get up as quickly as she could, his laughter coming from near the bed. Faster then she believed possible, she went from almost getting back on her feet to being pinned against the wall. He was still chuckling.

"This is why I kept you alive, my little pet. You are highly amusing. Besides what would you have done if you had made it out of that door? How long do you think you would last? You are a nearly naked female human on a ship full of hungry, sexually repressed male wraiths."

Elita instantly stilled, his words pushing through the fear induced haze that had been clouding her thoughts. One phrase kept echoing inside her head. i _Sexually_ _repressed?_ /i

He placed his right index finger under the front clasp of her bra. She looked down and she could see his feeding slit. This caused a shiver to run down her spine; it was just so close to her chest, to close for any human to feel comfortable. Since she could see him so well now, it then came to Elita's attention that he was not one of the two wraiths that she had previously met.

"And I was even kind enough to leave your undergarments on you and wait till you woke up to make any advances on you."

i "_As if this was some kind of great concession for him to make,"/i _Elita hysterically thought.

"I even saved you from my subordinates. I could feel the pain of my intelligence officer when you kicked him in the prong. Then I turned to see a little, scared pretty human running in the opposite direction of him, I figured you must be the human in question. Then when you vomited on my weapons expert, I could not stop myself from laughing from the expression on his face and his thoughts permeating the network. You are a very amusing human. Both of them deeply want to kill you, but you need not worry about that. So I stunned you. There are only two other wraiths on this ship that could oppose my claim on you, My Queen and the Commander. So you are safe with me, as long as you behave like a good little human."

_i "Be a good little human and behave. What does he think I am a dog?" /i Elita_ through to herself and then realized, i "_Stunned me? The bastard shot me!"/i_

"You shot me!"

"Yes, I did not think you would come quietly if I did not. Granted there is a certain amount of fun dragging a struggling human woman back to the hive to mate with. Unfortunately, I really did not have the time. Your planet turned into a bit of a pain to cull. Besides, I did not want you vomiting on me also."

"So we gave you a good fight then. Those new defenses I read about in the paper did some damage against you."

"Hardly," his tone turned condescending. "Those defenses of yours could not have taken out a damaged dart. No, there was just so many of your people and some were, a bit stubborn. I have to deal with sorting the last of them out this morning. I think we will have some great candidates for our spy department and perhaps some more personal worshipers being assigned, of course we will need to convince them first."

"What? With a good health and dental plan?" Elita said in a sarcastic tone. Her filter for keeping those snarky remarks to herself had gotten lost in the bed sheets earlier when she started to panic.

He just began to laugh again, "Little human, if you keep amusing me you will live a long life as my pet."

"Yeah, just what I always wanted, to be someone's dog. Except we don't usually try to have sex with our pets back home!"

Taking his left hand he pushed back Elita's short hair behind her left ear. He left his hand on the side of her face; using his pinky finger he gently grazed her lower lip for a moment. "Would you have rather died on your home world?"

"I would have seen my parents instead of being pinned against a wall by a wraith."

"Perhaps, if there is an afterlife you would have, but who is to truly know. I have been alive for over 9,000 years and I do not know what happens when we die. I just try to enjoy every waking moment I have."

_i "Great I am now philosophizing with a wraith; well at least it's keeping him distracted from having sex with me. Wow 9,000 years old,_" /i Elita thought. She cursed that her head was still pounding, but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

"There are various schools of thought on what happens to anyone who dies. But I have never been a huge follower of them. Instead I would rather tether myself to my earlier statement of enjoying myself and I will be doing this with you this morning. It has been too long since I have taken a worshipper, and I am looking forward to the stress relief I will get from having you around."

He leaned in closer to her, lightly grazing his teeth on her neck, then licking where his teeth had touched her. She could hear her bra making a clicking noise, as the clasp came unlatched. She could feel something pressing against her stomach to as he leaned in closer.

_i "Argh, his train gets back on track way to fast."_ /i Elita thought.

Suddenly he pulled back with a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" Elita shouted in shock.

"You almost sound disappointed that I stopped," he said with a smirk.

"Huh?" her terror morphing into confusion.

"An attractive woman like you should not smell bad; however, your hair reeks of smoke, vomit, and booze. You need a bath before I will mate with you."

"So if I don't take a bath you will just leave me alone?" Elita asked hopefully.

A conceited smile came across his face, "No little human, I will throw you into the shower and force you to bathe, or I will feed on you. Which would you rather have?"

"I'll take voluntary showering."

"Good" taking Elita's left hand with his right, he pulled her across the room. He hit a button on the wall and a door slid open. Following him inside she noticed a wraith bathroom coincided with a human's, granted with the wraith's own decorating twist. i "_A mirror, sink, a toilet, and a shower, wait a minute, toilet? What is that doing here?" /i _Elita had to ask.

"I don't mean to sound weird, but why do you have a toilet? I didn't think wraiths actually consumed any normal human food."

"Well, sometimes we eat food for pleasure. Plus we do drink water and other liquids on a regular basis. Of course you worshippers do require such facilities to serve us."

Still in a fog of shock she nodded her head, because his reasons did make sense.

"Come here my pet," pointing at the knobs in the shower. "Hot, cold, over here is the dispenser for shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Understand?"

"Yes, hive ships go through a lot of shampoo and conditioners don't they? That's why you have dispensers, right?" Elita winced unable to help the snarky comments from escaping.

"Yes, I do not even want to know how much. They make it on the hive. Now disrobe and get in."

"While you're in the room?" Elita asked nervously.

"I was planning on joining you. I only have so much time before I have to be on duty, and it is not like you have anything I have not seen before. You are not my first personal worshipper." He said as a toothy smile came across his face.

"Oh," turning towards the shower she finished un-hooking her bra, and set it on the sink. Feeling even more awkward she removed her panties and stepped into the shower. She could feel him standing right behind her as she began to mess with the knobs. She stood under the shower head and let her short black hair get soaked. Turning to get some shampoo out of the dispenser, she got a good eye full of what her captor looked like without his undergarments. He was far more endowed that any male she had seen before on her planet. This was not to say it was freakishly huge like a tea cup or something, but it was definitely bigger than most human males. What in the world was that strange bump at the base of his shaft? Quickly realizing that she was starring a bit too much she moved to get the shampoo.

He smiled, he was not oblivious at all to the fact Elita was now blushing horribly after seeing him nude. She scrubbed her hair as he washed his own long locks, which went down to about mid-back. After they both rinsed their hair out, he handed Elita a sponge, "I want you to scrub my back."

"Ok," she had never seen a wraith's back before, hell before yesterday she hadn't even seen a wraith and now she was bathing with one. In all her wondering about the wraith she never thought their back would have protruding spines. As she scrubbed him, she started to notice all his detailed tattoos on his back. Not thinking about who she was with in the shower, Elita began to trace her finger down one of them that ran down the side his spine.

He let out a growl that sounded more like a purr, and then started to turn around. Now facing Elita, she noticed that parts of his anatomy had returned to being a bit more attentive to the situation at hand. Leaning against her in the shower, he began to nibble on her neck again. While one of his hands started to massage her breast and the other hand wander down to her most sensitive area and began to play around. Elita dropped the sponge she was holding at this point. After a few moments he grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her feet around his torso and allowing him to slide inside her. Thrusting himself in and out as he held her against the wall. All the time he was growling very softly. Suddenly Elita realized what the bump was for. It was just in the right place to stimulate her.

"Ohhh…" she felt quite dirty and wrong for getting any pleasure from him being inside her, but she couldn't really help it. At least he had enough decently to get her moist before slamming himself into her.

He continued his trusting motion which started to come with more urgency, and this growl became louder. He finally hit his peak and bit down to into Elita shoulder with is teeth, and let out a loud growl. This caused a thin line of blood to flow down from her shoulder, and a line of marks could now be seen.

Elita herself couldn't deny that that had felt quite good. She defiantly was feeling quite flush, and when he removed himself and set her back down, she had a bit off difficulty standing at first.

After stepping back under the shower to rinse off the sweat and blood, they began to dry off. Elita found her undergarments and quickly slipped them back on while he just walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his bottom.

Wrapping the damp towel back around her, she followed him into the main room.

He had opened a closet and pulled out some clean clothing and was beginning to put them on. "I sent your original clothing down to the hive's laundry. It will be back with mine this evening."

"What will I wear till then, or the day after tomorrow. I can't keep wearing the same clothing every day, and besides that, it's really cold in here."

"For now wear this," he said a she tossed her one of his long sleeveless shirts.

Elita dropped her towel and slid the shirt on. It was long enough to be a short dress on her; the only problem was she looked like she was wearing a potatoe sack.

"I will have some clean clothing and food sent to you soon. I will pick out something that I would enjoy seeing you in tonight. Even though your original clothing was quite inviting," he said with a toothy smile as he strolled across the room while buttoning the clasp on his jacket.

He stopped just short of Elita, and was fighting with the last three clasps. Growling slightly he said "These three always give me trouble. I need to send this jacket to the tailor, but he is backed up on his work right now. I would not get my jacket back for weeks."

"Well, I know how to sew pretty well. If you bring me a needle, thread, replacement clasp, and scissors; I can probably repair it." Elita said as she advanced towards him and started to fight with the clasp herself. She figured, I _"I am stuck here I might as well act like a good little pet...for now_." /i

Allowing her to finish doing his jacket, he placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on the side of her face.

"Now here are the rules. Do _not_ leaving my chambers, you will not live very long wondering the hive ship, and I cannot protect you from the two wraiths that would like to feed on you if you leave my room. I will have food and clothing sent in for you by one of the other worshippers. You are more than welcome to explore my room and anything in it. I have not left anything in here that you could kill yourself with. I cannot stress this enough, DO NOT LEAVE MY ROOM."

"Yes, master," Elita said reluctantly as she finished his jacket. In her head she was thinking, i _"So you have removed anything remotely interesting or fun out of this room. Oh and if I get bored, I might as well think that I am stuck here for all eternity. So, this is what it feels like to be stuck in a bad arranged marriage. I thought I avoided that fate, since my folks never had enough money for that. Damn it!"_ /i

"Good, my pet. I will check in on you in a couple of hours if I can." He turned and walked out the door with a certain spring in his step.

Elita just walked over and sat down on the bed thinking about what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

As he stepped out of his quarters, the Lieutenant Commander contacted his Commander through the network. Picking up where he was, he went to meet up with him in an adjoining hallway. Usually he would have been waiting outside his Commander's Quarters with his tablet with all the information they would need to go through first thing in the morning, but he had not this morning.

"Running a bit late are we? Were you playing with your new pet?" The Commander said in a teasing tone, as the Lt. Commander joined him in walking down the hallway.

"Indeed, I could not help it. I lost track of time near the end there. This one could prove to be quite amusing," said Lt. Commander in a hopeful tone.

"Just do not let her distract you from your duties. I can understand this morning since you where only a little late and you did need to house break her," he said in a still teasing voice. The Lt. Commander had only been five minutes late, tops. Usually three of those minutes would have been spent waiting outside the Commander's quarters waiting for him to leave his worshipper.

"How is your worshipper doing?" Lt. Commander said to change the subject.

"She is still feeling nauseous. I may need to send her to the hive's human physician."

"Do you think?"

"Maybe…."

"What about the Queen?"

"If it is that, then we will have to wait and see. She will probably be fine with it provided it turns out to be a male."

"Let us hope for it to be a male, if it is that."

"I keep hoping she just has a stomach virus."

Lt. Commander reached for his tablet and switched it on to try and move the conversation in another direction, "Looks like we still have to sort out the last of the group from the culling."

"Did that one ever stop whacking the drone with the 'umbrelua" I think it is called?" queried the Commander.

"I think it is pronounced 'umbrella' and yes after being stunned _several times _, she finally went down. Who would have thought such an old human could be so much trouble," sighed the Lt. Commander.

"That one has good potential for being a spy. She would be very difficult for our  
enemies to try and get information out of. We should assign her to the head of intelligence so she can be trained properly," The Commander said with a chuckle.

"You are cruel sometimes, sir. He just got kicked in the prong, and now you are going to set her on him. What did he do to piss you off?"

"He came whining to me last night that you had taken his dinner away from him. So I figured I would give him something else to chew on." The Commander let out another small chuckle.

"That is why I love working for you, sir. You know that making someone's life miserable is a far greater punishment than brute force."

They rounded the last corner and came into the holding room. There weren't many humans left to be sorted out. Most had been sorted the night before, but only because that group had been easy to sort. They went into one of three categories: food, worker worshipper, and play-thing. These however where a bit more interesting, there was only about six of them.

Seeing that the old woman was still out cold, the Commander ordered two drones to deposit her in the head of intelligence's quarters, a nice little surprise for him to find later.

"Now let us go through the rest," said the Commander.

Meanwhile back in the Lt. Commander's quarters Elita had started to investigate her new home. She needed something to distract her from the alcohol induced headache until it went away. _"He did say I could poke around,"_ she thought.

Her first place to snoop was his closet. After finding the switch to open it, she was surprised at how messy it was. The clothing was just hung without any regards to organization, and there where boxes stuffed with small pieces of clothing. She was a bit surprised he could find anything in here in a hurry. Looking at this disaster of a closet she figured the first thing she was going to do was to organize it. Too many years of working in a retail business, wither it was the grocery store that she hated, or her old job at the clothing store that she had loved so much, had geared her towards making things look presentable and organized.

Her first decision was to start hauling all the clothing out of the closet and making stacks so she would know what she had to work with. In the end she had a variety of shirts ranging from long sleeved to no sleeves. The only commonality was that they were all black. There were several sets of black leather pants, along with one set of nice black slacks. Which she found was a little odd. In the shoe department she ended up finding five pairs that where in various stages of being worn out. The worst pair was stuck in the back of the closet and she kind of wondered if he even knew they still existed. She had also found three different long coats, two were pretty close to the one he had put on earlier and the third was really worn out and old looking. It had even started to fade to a grey brownish color in certain places.

Once she had all the hanging clothing out of the closet she continued to go though the rest of it. She discovered several boxes of socks and two separate boxes of boxers. One had a large stack of black linen boxers like the ones he had on earlier and the other one hand two pairs of satin boxers.

_ "Hmm, I wonder if these are for when he hopes to score with the Queen or maybe just go and meet with her,"_ she thought sarcastically.

As she continued to hunt through his closet, she found several boxes containing wraith tech that she had no idea what it was. So she piled them into a stack off to the side. She also came across a very heavy sealed box.

"Man I hope that's not his last worshipper in there. I would hate to think I would have to spend an eternity in a box in some wraith's closet after I die."

Besides the boxes that where tech stuff or the one she just shoved to the side, respectfully; the closet was now empty. Elita took the boxes of socks and boxers and placed them in a neat row at the left hand side of the closet. She then lined his shoes up, going from newest to oldest, as best she could tell. Then she put his shirts back in going from no sleeves to long sleeves. She followed that by putting in his pants, and then last his jackets.

She sat down on the floor to see if there was anything else she wanted to tweak at this point. She then decided that it was pretty damn cold on the floor, in fact since she'd stopped putting out any physical effort she'd found the whole room was a bit colder. She got up, went to the closet, and put on his oldest worn out jacket. She didn't think he'd worn it any time recently. So he probably wouldn't mind her using it.

This time sitting on the bed she looked back at the closet again, with the exception of being a bit warmer this time, she heaved a sigh of satisfaction. "Oh well, if I have to live here and basically be his freaking slave, no wait pet, then this room better be in some freaking order that I can keep control of it," she said in a very defiant tone.

Since she was done with his closet she started to search around the room again. Getting up she went over to a strange device that sat on a table. It had what looked like an animal hide stretched between two armatures, some kind of strange wraithy input devices, and several weird knobs that looked like they were growing out of the desk.

Poking around cautiously at the input device, she caused the stretched hide to show an image of sorts on it. After jumping back slightly out of surprise, she leaned toward it to see the images. There was a bunch of strange writing on the screen along with some images of stars, planets and things she didn't understand. Elita figured this was probably work related, and decided that for her to keep on living she should just leave this thing alone. "It might not kill me right now, but he'll probably kill me later if I break it," she said to herself, as she backed away.

Walking back over to the bed she looked at his night stand. She messed with the sensor that controlled the lights for a little bit, "Wow, we didn't have anything like this back home!"

After getting bored with playing with the light switch, she started to riffle through  
the night stand's drawers. The first thing she came across was a strange 8 inch by 10 inch device, which was an inch deep. It had a similar skin to every other wraith device. She shook it lightly and it did nothing. She tapped it strongly against her knee and it did nothing. Finally she started to exam the sides of it a bit and found some buttons. She started to press them randomly till the screen finally came on with an image.

"OHH!!," she said in a started voice. Rotating the tablet in several different directions as she stared at it, "How is she…I'm not sure that's even physically possible…"Pushing some more buttons she figured out how to scan through other images on the device. "Wow, I've seen things like this back home under my ex-boyfriend's bed, but the quality was never this good…Is that a…What the…No wonder he knew about foreplay…Whoa, I hope he doesn't think I could do that, cause that is so not happening...hey wait a minute. She looks familiar…nah…that's not her…You know I'm starting to see a trend here, every female is pale with dark hair, that maybe one of the reasons he chose me. I fit what he thinks is attractive in a human female…Is she...Nooo…ugg…that's not happening either…"

Completely engrossed with this new toy, Elita was quite startled by the door to the room opening suddenly. She threw the tablet under a pillow just in the nick of time, just like teenage boy would have, as the figure entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pillows don't growl, ch 4**

by ~GenieMiller

Chapter 4  
As the figure walked into the room, she could see it was not her new master, but Kerwin from her home world. Kerwin was not a large fellow, he was only 5' 5" and maybe 160 pounds soaking wet. He was a nice guy and had always had a bit of a crush on Elita.

"Elita!" he shouted as he rushed forward, setting the tray of food down on the table with the computer, and dropping a bag next to the chair.

"Kerwin!" she squealed back as she left the bed to rush over and hug him.

"How did you survive the culling?" she asked.

"They decided that I was submissive enough to be allowed to live, so now I am stuck doing light jobs that even drones won't due."

"Did anyone else survive?"

"Mrs. Regin, unfortunately did, but it was quite entertaining and uplifting to see her attack a warrior drone with an umbrella, from what I heard she was assigned to be the Head of Intelligence's personal worshipper."

Somewhere in the back of her mind that title sounded familiar to her, "Oh, I know that wraith!"

"What? How?"

"I kind of kicked him in the well..umm…pride of his family linage."

"And you're still alive?"

"Well, I ran after that, and to make a long story short, my wraith thought the whole thing was funny so he kept me alive. Speaking of my new master I wonder if  
he has anything to do with Mrs. Regin's assignment."

"I doubt that, unless his rank is high."

"Well, he did say there are only 2 wraiths above him, the Queen and Commander."

"Oh, so this is the Lt. Commander's room. I just was told to follow a drone and drop this stuff off to a fellow worshipper from our home world. The head worshipper said 'she' probably needed to see a friendly face by now."

"Well I'm glad she sent you. You were always really nice back at the store," poor Kerwin started to blush really bad about then, "So who else made it?" Elita asked.

"Mrs. Marilla did, she got assigned to the Weapons Expert. Ainsley is on kitchen duties since she's knocked up."

"Really, I thought they would look at her as a two for one special."

"Elita, that's not even funny to say."

"What? They're just a bunch of monsters that eat us, or play with us as toys. I didn't mean any disrespect to her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ottis still alive last I heard. He's been sent to do really nasty jobs like cleaning out the waste systems."

"Arg, so that pig is still alive."

"What do you mean pig?"

"Never mind, it doesn't even matter anymore. Our old lives are millions of miles away now, so I might as well just leave all the anger and resentment for my fellow people back there, too.

"Ok," he said with a bit of confusion, "I can't stay much longer, but I will tell the others that you are ok. This," gesturing to the table, "is your food, it was made by other humans, and it's not really that bad." Handing her the bag that he picked back up from the floor, "Here are some clothing that your master picked out for you. I have to go now before they start to wonder why I'm taking so long." Kerwin turned and rushed out of the room.

Elita threw the sack onto the bed as the doors closed. She was too hungry to worry about clothing right now. She went over and grabbed the tray of food; looking into the bowl she could see it had some kind of stew in it. There was also some bread on the tray along with a glass of water. "Well it's not fancy, but it's food," she said as she took the tray back to the bed.

After eating the food, which tasted much better than it looked. She sat the tray  
onto a small table, and went to investigate the bag of clothing. Turning it upside down she emptied its contents onto the bed. She picked up the first dress she could see.

"Uh no, this is way too small," pulling it to sides of her body. Setting that one down and going through the rest of the pile, she quickly realized two things, one she doubted her wraith's fashion sense even more and two that he had no actual grasp on what size of clothing she wore. "Man, either it is way too small, to loose in the wrong places, or way to short on the dress length. What does he think I am some anorexic hooker?"

Sitting down with a disgusted look on her face she started to shove all the clothing back into the bag. "Maybe I can convince him to either make my own clothing or to take me with him when he picks it out."

Several hours passed by and Elita finished rifling though the room for anything else interesting. She had found some other interesting things in his night stand she would have to ask him about, but other than that she hadn't come across anything  
fun.

At this point she had run out of things to do and had resorted to the tried and true method of entertainment for any bored person, counting things. She was lying upside down on the bed when the doors opened again. She didn't bother to jump, she just arched her back so she could see who was entering the room, and after all she could guess who it was this time.

"What are you doing, my little human?" her wraith queried.

"Counting the veins in your ceiling. You have 34 large to medium red ones, 28 black  
ones, 17 blue, and 10 that I am not sure what color they are. I was just about to start counting the small ones now."

"Interesting, I have never counted those before."

"So how was your day, master?"

"Long and trying and yours' my pet?" he said in a coy voice.

"Ehh..boring."

"Did you already get bored with hunting through my room?" he said as he un-hooked his jacket and threw it on the chair.

"Yeah, I kind of ran out of things to go through and organize."

"What did you organize?" he said with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Just your closet."

He walked cautiously over to his closet and opened it. Much to his surprise and delight it was neither empty nor destroyed; in fact it was actually more useable now.

"Hmm, very good, my pet," he said as he inspected his closet and then shut it. He then walked over to the bed and looked down at her.

"Why are you wearing my old jacket and not the clothing I sent to you earlier?"

"Because I can't squeeze myself into any of that clothing, I haven't been that small since I was 13. Plus I was cold."

"It has been some time since I had a worshipper perhaps the clothing sizes have changed. You may accompany me tomorrow to pick out the right size."

"Ok," she said as she thought _"Wow, I didn't even have to argue, YAY!" _

He then sat down next to her on the bed, and ran his hand up her right leg. Pushing the jacket out of his way, he then leaned over and started to nibble on her neck as his hand started to try to get underneath her panties.

"So, I was wondering, why are there not female wraiths in your porn collection?" Elita said with a calm and inquisitive voice.

"What?" he said as he jerked up into a sitting position.

"In this," she said as she sat up to reach underneath the pillow, she then handed him the tablet she had found earlier. He snatched it out of her hands.

"What, you figured out how to turn this on! Your society had barely mastered gas powered engines."

"Yeah, well porn is one of those universally understood subjects, besides I just kept messing around with it till it came on. I'm guessing your taste in real women doesn't differ than what's in here." She said as she taped the tablet with her finger. "Still why don't you have any wraith women in there?" Elita asked with a studied air of innocence.

Sitting a while in a state of shock and horror not much unlike a teenage boy whose mom just found his porn magazines, the Lt. Commander didn't really know what to say. "I have been around for over 9,000 years and no worshipper has ever found that," he thought.

Cocking her head and staring at her newly traumatized master Elita said, "It's nothing you should be ashamed of. Plenty of human guys back home have dirty pictures shoved in between their mattresses; of course yours are way more realistic looking. Those women aren't your previous worshippers are they?"

"Of course not," he said quickly "I have accumulated those over time."

Getting up off the bed, he placed the tablet back into the nightstand. "You are no longer allowed to go though these drawers, for now."

"Aww, but then I can't figure out what those other things in there do. One started making a weird whirring noise, when I was digging through them. But it eventually stopped."

A new level of embarrassment and horror washed over his face. He turned and looked at Elita. "I think I am going to go for a walk. Go to sleep, I will be back in a little bit," he said as he turned, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

_ "Ahh, the good old take a walk to clear your mind," _ Elita thought as she took the jacket off and crawled under the covers. _"Well at least my growling pillow won't be trying anything slick tonight." _ She thought as she nestled herself under the covers in between the non-growling pillows, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pillows don't growl, ch 5**

by ~GenieMiller

Chapter 5  
After walking down several corridors of the hive, the Lt. Commander found himself walking into the hive's observation deck. He had always had a habit of coming to this level when in deep thought. He blamed it on his nurse maid, who used to walk holding him and his siblings in his original hive's observation deck when they were being fussy and wouldn't go to bed.

As he entered the room he registered that he was not the only one seeking guidance or serenity this night, the Commander stood there staring out the window at the nebula the hive was stationed near. The Commander was a tall man about six foot six, with white hair that cascaded over his shoulders down to the middle of his back, he also had numerous small braids in this long locks. He had one tattoo on his face that ran from underneath his right eye and up into his hair line.

Cautiously the Lt C. walked up beside the Commander, whom was staring off deep in thought.

"I take it you found out what was wrong with her, sir."

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"Is it too early to tell?"

"Yes…"

"And the Queen?"

"Annoyed, but amazingly understanding as always. She said she would be fine with it being a female as long as we raised her to be a subordinate to the Queen."

"That is good," he said in an encouraging manner. "I am still dreading this. It would only take me angering the Queen once and she could change her mind and kill Azerall and our child."

"We have been on this hive for several centuries now. Our Queen is a fair and mostly sensible one. It will be fine," the Lt C. said in a reassuring tone.

"Some days, I miss our old hive."

"Yes, so do I. Do you think her hive is awake yet?"

"Probably, when I know the gender I will have to contact her, too."

"She will be happy, especially if it is a female. You will be the first one of any of her sons to spawn a girl."

"True" he said with an almost hopeful tone. "Why are you not playing with your new pet?"

Looking at the nebula while searching for an acceptable answer, finally the Lt C. decided to ask "May I speak to you completely as my older brother and not at all as my Commander?"

"Of course," he said with some concern in his voice as he turned to look at his younger brother.

"I truly like my new pet very much. Mating with her this morning was very pleasing. She even cleaned up my quarters without me commanding her to do so. However, that is where my problem has come from."

"What? Did you forget to throw out your dinner from a few weeks ago, and she found it under your bed?"

"No nothing that simple, unfortunately. She found my…well…my personal collection of personally pleasing images."

The Commander looked at the Lt. Commander for a moment with a puzzled look. Until all of the sudden it clicked. "Oh, I can see how that would be an issue."

"Then she just kept asking me questions about it," he said in an exasperated voice.

"Well, I would not be ashamed to say that I have found myself in the same situation."

"Really? When?"

"Shortly after we arrived here, but it was our Queen that found mine."

"What?"

"She was looking through my stuff to get a better idea of what type of Commander I was, and came across it. She was fine with it in the long run, but she did tease and aggravate me for some time; however, she only did that when we were in private. Eventually she stopped. Do not worry about it. Just continue on as if nothing has happened and she will drop it once she sees it does not bother you." Putting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "It is really funny how we take on personal worshippers for both physical pleasure and relaxation. Yet we find ourselves in a situation where we have invested so much more in them, to the point where we actually care wither they live or die. It is silly, but we do need such companionship if we do not wish to condemn ourselves to a life of numbers and ranks."

"That reminds me of one wraith I can think of."

"Yes, he is exactly whom I was thinking of. We gave him a personal worshipper today, and what does he do with her? He starts to train her as a fighter and beats her when she does not do what he says. It is sad, I thought in giving him a well built woman would awaken his dormant interest, but it seems there is nothing we can do to change his nature. Something in the back of my mind keeps telling me that he hungers for power far too much. And that he may try anything to further his rank."

"Do you think he will challenge you for the position of Commander?"

"Perhaps, but he would not be able to fulfill all of the duties that this position has."

"I bet he has not even thought about that responsibility."

"It has always been a point of contention between Azerall and me. But she knows it is merely a business relationship, and that I would far rather mate with her then our Queen. I just worry that that one will do something stupid soon, he is becoming quite restless."

"I know what you mean. I keep worrying that if I let my new pet go anywhere in the hive without me that he might do something rash."

"I agree, I fear because of Azerall's new condition he may try something rash to leverage himself into a higher position."

"I doubt he would be so bold, even the Queen would come down on him for that."

"You are right. She would not tolerate such a senseless event."

"It will be fine. Besides we both probably should return to our quarters. It is getting quite late."

"You are right. Azerall will have started to worry about where I am. Damn it, I feel so weak for worrying about her emotions, but this damn pregnancy thing has been making we worry even more about her."

"Brother, it is not wrong to do so. She is your mate, and the feelings you have for her are not unlike the devotion we feel for our Queen."

"Yes, you are right. Besides I do need to set her straight, she thinks I am displeased with her for being pregnant."

On that note they both left the observation deck and headed to their quarters. As the Lt C. walked up to his quarters he noticed a pile of clean clothing that had been left outside. "They cannot seem to deliver this in a timely fashion. I will need to speak with the head-worshipper tomorrow about her subordinates' tardiness," he grumbled as he grabbed it and tossed it inside the door as he walked into his room.

Throwing his coat onto the chair, he walked over to the bed to find Elita's sleeping body had decided to conquer the entire bed. She was currently lying upside down in the dead center of the bed. Removing the rest of his clothing and boots he crawled under the covers.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and forced her body to roll over onto her side. Snaking his other arm under her neck, he snuggled up to her warm body.  
Much to his disappointment she was still wearing his shirt and her undergarments.

_"We will have to fix this in the morning,"_ he thought to himself as he drifted off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elita woke up in a haze; something warm was dripping into her ear. Moving her hand up to her damp ear she began to investigate the source of the wetness. She quickly encountered a solid object; it was soft and moist at first, as she depressed her fingers on it she felt something sharp and hard behind the softness. She could felt warm air passing by her fingertips. _"What the hell! Is my damn neighbor's dog in my rental again?"_ she thought. She went to roll over to see what was behind her. But she quickly found that she was not able to, two strong arms where wrapped around her holding her in place. Her mind started to fully wake up and remember where she was now, but not quick enough to remove her fingers from where they were.

"OWW!" she screamed as the mysterious creature bit down on her finger tips. It wasn't a hard bite as to separate the fingers from the owner; rather it was the type of bite you get form a young puppy who is nibbling on you and gets a little too excited.

"Uhh?"Came from behind her.

"Oh poot, that's right. I'm on a hive ship…You bit me!" she protested.

"What?" he said in a confused tone.

"This," she said waving her fingers in front of his face.

Grabbing her wrist so that her fingers would stop moving he examined the bite marks, "Well, then you should not have stuck your fingers into my mouth."

"You drooled on me first." She shot back in a perturbed tone.

Releasing her wrist he touched his mouth and then the side of her head, "Ok, you have got me there. It has been some time since I have shared this bed."

"Ugg..."She uttered in disgust.

"Well, if you like I could lick it off of you," he said as he licked the arch of her ear, and then proceeded to move down to her neck.

"Uhhh…" Paralyzed by the pleasurable sensation and the thought that it was a wraith providing it, all she could do was lay there.

While nibbling on the back of her neck and down to her shoulder, his right hand drifted down to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. Grabbing it firmly he pulled it up and off of her. He then placed his hand back down around her panties and his other hand found its way onto her breast. Removing her undergarment with little effort, he proceeded to make Elita moan with pleasure. After getting her almost to peaking, he forced her to lay on her back as he adjusted himself into a top position. He began to let out a low growl, as he placed his hands on either side of Elita. Sliding himself into her, he began to thrust in and out.

She looked up to see his hair falling down around his torso and grazing her skin as he moved. For one brief moment she thought, _"Damn he looks hot…wait a minute what am I uhh...oh...thinking... yeah.…uhhh…damn that darn bump…for...umm…yeah...what?"_ Elita couldn't help herself as she began to arch her back, her cry of release and his roar of satisfaction intertwining with each other. He then collapsed beside her, and rolled over to rest his head on her chest.  
He was breathing quite hard as he smiled.

Placing her arm around him, she pulled his hair off her chest and placed it behind him. _"Damn it! This is all way to sweaty for this long hair nonsense,"_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly an annoying beeping noise started to come from the nightstand.

"Grrr," he growled in disgust. "Reach over and hit the light sensor… button."

Elita reached her arm over and hit the sensor. The noise stopped suddenly and the lights came up in the room. "What was that?" she asked as she strained to look at the green man resting on her chest.

"My blasted wakeup call," he grumbled in frustration.

"It didn't make that noise yesterday that I remember."

"That is because you woke up before it went off. As long as I have the lights on before my wakeup call is scheduled it will not go off," He sat up and looked down at Elita. "We have to get up. We both need a shower now. You will be coming with me today; I will drop you off at the main worshipper area prior to meeting up with the Commander. You will be able to get some food there, and I will be by later to take you to get some proper clothing."

"Yes, master," she said. _"Man we go from intimate relations back to the whole master pet stuff in just seconds. This is going to take some getting used to…and then some,"_ she thought to herself.

Crawling off of the bed, he gestured for her to follow him into the shower.

"You know, master, this could be a bad idea. If you want to get moving on time."

"It would take longer if we were to take separate showers."

"Ok," she said dubiously as she followed him into the bathroom.

About 25 minutes later, they both came out of the shower.

"You are right, my pet. I apparently cannot keep my hands to myself and we will have to have separate showers."

While holding the towel around her body Elita shook her head in agreement while having a smug smile that oozed 'I told you so.' She then started hunting for her undergarments. She found them finally all balled up in the sheets, just as he walked over and handed her the clothing she was originally wearing.

"It is clean; the laundry arrived late last night. You will put it up this evening," he  
said.

"Yes, sir," she said as she took her clothing.

Quickly putting them on, she looked around for some shoes. "Where are my shoes?"

"I did not see any shoes on you when you arrived here."

"Oh, really those where my favorite high heels," she said in a tone of exasperation.

"You can get new shoes at the tailor today. Hurry up now we are running late," he said as he fastened the last clasp on his jacket and grabbed the tablet that was lying on the desk near the door. "You will have to come with me to the Commander's quarters; I do not have time to take you to the worshippers' main room before meeting with the Commander. You will behave while you are with us. No snarky comments, do not speak unless spoken to, and keep your head down. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said in a flat tone.

"It is all for your own good, how we act behind closed doors is completely different then how we have to act in the hive. Come now."

Elita followed him out of the room and down the hall. All the while watching the floor for anything she shouldn't step on. Elita hurried behind the Lt C., trying to watch the floor at the same time because following him through the hive wasn't very easy. The Lt C. stopped suddenly in front of a large door and turned to Elita.

"Stand behind me, keep your head down and I will do all the talking. Understand?" he said in a tone that would not allow for any defiance.

"Yes, sir," Elita said as she shifted from one bare foot to the other.

"Good," He let out a low growl of disgust. _ "I am going to have to start to get up earlier, I cannot afford to be late,"_ he thought to himself.  
The doors to the room opened as the Commander strolled out, "Did she follow you to work today?" he said jokingly.

"No, sir, I did not have enough time to drop her off the worshipper's main room. So I thought I could do so as we make our rounds. I promise she will behave," he said with slight bow.

Going around the Lt C, the Commander walked up to Elita and put his right hand around her chin. He lifted her head up so that he could get a better look at her.

"Hmmm…She has quite the fire in those green eyes. She is also rather physically appealing. Did you intend on allowing her to go through the hive in this type of clothing?" the Commander queried as he let go of Elita's chin.

"Yes, the clothing I selected yesterday was not the correct size. So she is still wearing what she arrived on the hive in."

"Really, I have a better idea than having your new pet follow us around. Why not leave her with Azerall? She can take her down to the worshipper's main room and get your pet some appropriate clothing," said the Commander.

"Yes, sir. That sounds like a great idea," he said with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Marvelous, come little one," he said as he beckoned Elita to follow him into his quarters.

_ "I wonder what or who an Azerall is…gosh I hope I am not being left with the Queen," _Elita thought to herself as her heart started to race.

"Azerall!" the Commander bellowed into his large room.

"Yes, love, did you forget something?" said a woman who glided out of an adjoining room in a teal night dress that flared out just under her bust and went all the way down to the floor. She had red hair that cascaded down her torso to about her waist, and very blue eyes.

"Wow..." Elita uttered not thinking of where she was.

"Be quite," the Lt C. said sharply to Elita in a low voice.

Azerall sashayed over to the Commander, "I am sorry I did not realize we had guests, my Commander." She said with a small curtsey.

"Do not worry about normal formalities, dear. This is my little brother's new worshipper," he said as he pointed at Elita, who was feeling very small and even more out of place.

"If it is not a bother to you we will be leaving her here so that she can go with you to the worshipper's main room for breakfast, she will also need to go to the tailor to select some appropriate clothing."

"Of course, it is no bother, darling," Azerall said as she walked over to Elita. "We are going to have to do something about this outfit before we go. You wouldn't make it down one corridor in this without your wraith," she said as she took Elita's hand and started to lead her across the room. "I have lots of spare clothing you can try," she said to Elita in a very confident voice.

"Don't worry, I will take her to get some breakfast, and then to the tailor. You boys just go to work and run the hive," she bellowed at the males while she dragged Elita into the other room.

Elita looked at her wraith master with the look of "save me…" before she passed over the threshold.

"Do you think she will be ok?" the Lt C. asked.

"Yes, if it makes you feel better we will have a drone follow them around just in case," the Commander said as they walked out of his quarters.

"I was more worried about what Azerall would do to her."

The Commander let out a small chuckle, "She will be fine, she just may have a different style by tonight."

"But I liked her current one."

"To bad…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Azerall lead Elita across the room and opened a hidden closet. Elita found herself standing in front of a closet full of flowing dresses in a variety of colors.

"Here try this one on, and this one, and this one. Oh this one is gorgeous but it has never fit right. You have to try this one, too," Azerall said in a very chipper voice, as she loaded Elita down with a ton of frilly dresses. "It you want you to, can go into my bathroom over there to try them on," She said as she pointed to a door.

"Ok," Elita said gingerly, as she headed towards the bathroom. She started to try on the dresses once she got into the bathroom. After trying on several, she decided Azerall out gunned her in one department easily, because everything was way too loose in the bust. Elita finally found a dark green dress with silver piping on the seams that had the ability to adjust the bust. As she adjusted the dress to fit properly she thought,_ "I don't know who is more scary my wraith master or Mrs. Sunshine out there. How can someone be soo happy on a hive? And besides that how does she do anything in these dresses. I hate foofy dresses; you can't do anything in them… Ok, well you could do that, but nothing like a normal job."_ Elita finally got the dress to look like it kind of fit her, and went back into the main room carrying all the dresses that didn't fit.

Azerall squealed in joy as she saw Elita. "I am soo glad this fits you, I never could get it to work for me," Azerall said in a high pitched voice.

Elita had noticed that Azerall had changed out of her teal night gown and into a moss green long dress that was fitted at the top and bellowed out after that.

"I used to love wearing dresses like this, but with my current condition Zan doesn't want me to wear tight fitting clothing," she said in a woe is me tone.

"Condition? " Azerall looked quite healthy to Elita; in fact she kind of glowed.

"They didn't tell you. Well, I will let you in on what is going to be the gossip of the hive today. I am pregnant with Zan's baby," she said in a very chipper voice and a smile.

"So your wraith master is ok with you getting knocked up by some human guy named Zan?"

"Silly no, if I got pregnant by another human he would be furious. No, he got  
me pregnant."

Elita's mind quickly sorted out that statement so that she could kind of wrap her brain around it. "So you got pregnant by a wraith, who is named Zan?" she queried with a side of absolute confusion.

"Yes, and I am soo excited," she said in chirpy manner.

"I...I…didn't know that was even possible," then a look of horror and concern washed over Elita's previously confused face.

"How easy is it for them to get one of us pregnant?" Elita asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, don't worry. I have been with Zan for over a hundred years, and this is our first," she said as she walked over to Elita and placed her hand on Elita's shoulder. "It is not something that happens that often. This is amazing with the number of wraith and human matting pairs that are on hives. I think we have over two thousand males here, and half of them have mates. There is only I think about thrityseven children, there are some older kids but I don't see them normally. They have adult males that teach them stuff. Why don't you just set down those extra dresses on the chair over there?"

Elita did as she was asked, "So is his name really Zan? I have never heard a wraith's name before. Do you know what my wraith master's name is?"

"No his wraith name is something I can't even say. I can't even explain them. Eventually you and your wraith will get to the point where he can show you his. I just call him Zan. It is from my home world and it means defending warrior. I have always wanted to date a guy named that. It is silly, but he doesn't mind. You don't have a name for your wraith yet, do you?"

"No, I just call him master."

"Well it seems everyone starts off on very formal terms. I remember when I first met the Commander, I was terrified. He picked me out of the group of humans that had been selected not to be fed on, and had me taken to his room. I was worried he was just keeping me for a snack for later. When he finished his shift he found me trying to break out of his quarters with a butter knife. He chased me around the room for a good ten minutes nearly catching me and then backing off, till he finally cornered me. Then I tried to stab him with the butter knife, which didn't do anything but make him laugh. He then grabbed me and threw me down on the bed and had his way with me. I hadn't even been with a human man before that. Oh, makes me get all fluster just thinking about it," she said a she touched her face with her hand. "Why don't you come over here and we can do something about your hair," Azerall said as she gestured for Elita to come and sit in front of wraith styled vanity.

"Ok, but there is not much you can do with it because it's so short," Elita said absentmindedly as she sat down. Her mind was still digesting what she had just heard.

"Don't worry I will figure something out," Azerall said as she started to brush Elita's hair.

Fifteen minutes later, Elita was starting to feel like an oversized doll. Azerall had gone from tying bows into Elita's hair to putting it into pig tails and finally settled on just putting decorated combs in Elita's hair to pull it back off her face. Now she had started to paint Elita's face with various dishes of makeup.

"Now that you look all civilized, why don't you go find you some shoes in my closet, while I do my hair and makeup."

Elita practically bolted out of the chair and towards the closet. It was not her own shoe fetish that caused her to practically run towards the closet, but rather the urge to stop being someone else's toy.

Azerall finished her makeup as Elita put on a pair of sensible black flats.

"Good choice, so here is what we are going to do today. First we are going to the main area for breakfast, and then I will talk to Mige about getting you assigned to my work area. Then it is off to the nursery, where we will take care of the small ones till lunch. We will have a break, and then we can take care of the kids for a few more hours, until their mom or dad come to pick them up. Then we are off to the tailor. Then pick up some dinner and take it back to our rooms and relax and hang out with our wraith boys. Sound like fun?" Azerall said in a bubbly voice.

"Yeah, tons of fun." Elita's sarcastic tone sailed right over Azerall's head.

"It's going to be great. I have been trying to handle them by myself. Mige told me she was going to assign a new worshipper that is pregnant to the nursery, too. So between the three of us we should be able to handle it till Suz gets back from giving birth."

"Wraith baby?"

"Yep, she is the Head Scientist's mate, he as soo overjoyed when she got pregnant. They had a little boy. He is soo cute." Azerall shot a look at a display on the computer, "Oh we need to get going or we will be late!" Azerall exclaimed as she finished sliding on her shoes.

Azerall grabbed Elita's hand as they left the Commander's quarters, and proceeded to walk quickly through the hallways. Azerall was practically dragging Elita behind her, because Elita was having issues trying to walk quickly with the long dress on.

They went down several hallways, and down a couple levels in a transport shaft. Finally they arrived at the worshippers' main room.

There were people moving everywhere; caring food, laundry, cleaning supplies, along with various other wraithy objects. To the right side of the room there were five long tables, with little clusters of people sitting and eating at them.

Azerall continued to drag Elita over to the line where people were waiting to get breakfast. Releasing Elita's hand, Azerall grabbed a tray and handed it to Elita.

"We will get our food. Then we can go and sit down with some of the other worshippers and get the daily news."

As they progressed through the line a squeal of joy came from one of the ladies serving food.

"I heard that you are expecting!"

"Yes, I am."

The two women kept making squealing comments framed by expletives of joy, while poor Elita thought. _"By the Gods, I need a freaking drink right now. No. I need the whole darn bottle to carry around with me to deal with Mrs. Sunshine here. I wonder if my wraith could get me some liquor?"_

The two finally stopped chattering after the line had gotten long enough that they could no longer ignore it. They said their goodbyes and Azerall and Elita finished getting their food.

Elita had a gut churning feeling that that type of female squeakiness was going to keep going on all day today. Which it did, about six more times just at breakfast, sometimes it was just one woman and other times there where whole clusters. One of the women turned out to be Mige whom agreed to allow Elita to go and work in the nursery.

After the last group left, Elita turned to Azerall and said "I see my old boss, Marilla, over at that table all alone. She looks horrible. We have only been here two days now, and she looks splotchy and older than she is."

"Oh, her. She has been assigned to the Weapon's Specialist. I don't think he knows what to do with a woman. He has been teaching her to fight from the looks of it. He has been pulling her life out just to put it back in."

"Huh?"

Azerall leaned over to Elita. "Here take a look," she said in a low voice as she pulled the neck line of her dress down lower exposing an old scar. "That is what our males leave on us when they are feeding on us or giving us the Gift."

"The commander feeds on you! And you are happy about being pregnant with his baby!" Elita said in a hushed, but shocked voice.

"He has, but he put it right back, and then some. Every five years or less my beloved gives me the Gift of Life. That is how I have been able to live for over a hundred years."

Elita had been meaning to ask about that earlier, but had been distracted by the whole baby thing.

"So he always puts back what he takes and then some?"

"Yes."

"Wow…That is weird and umm… Does he love you?"

"I believe he does. I don't think he can come out and say it in words, but he has taken great care of me. He brings me gifts when he has to go off Hive. He always apologizes when he has to go mate with the Queen. He even has written poetry to me. So I think he loves me."

"He writes poetry?"

"It is ok. I am not going to discourage him. But he is not as good as the boys back home."

"You have to share him with the Queen, too?"

"Yep, if you stay with the Lt. C. you will probably find yourself in the same situation. The Commander has said on several occasions that his younger brother has great  
potential."

Elita looked back over to Marilla. "Is there anything we could do to get her reassigned? I never really liked her back home, but she doesn't deserve this." Elita thought back to what she had said to Marilla before the culling.

"Excuse me I will be right back," Elita said as she got up and started to walk towards Marilla.

"Hi!"

Marilla looked up at Elita, shook her head and went back to eating.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said at the store. I didn't actually think we would be culled. I'm going to talk to my wraith to see if he could help you. You don't deserve this," Elita said in a sorryfull tone.

"Go away," Marilla spat in the direction of Elita.

"But…"

"I do not need _your _pity! Now leave me alone!" Marilla said angrily.

Elita decided that a hasty retreat sounded like her safest option right now.

"You are hopeless, child," a blond woman who was sitting at one of the other tables with some other proud slinky looking worshippers, said to Elita as she passed by.

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me I'm hopeless?"

"Her wraith has his claws in too deep for you to do any good, just give up. She is hooked on the Gift of Life now, although the experience is quiet enjoyable, I wouldn't let any wraith break me like that," the blond woman said in a firm voice.

"Right, I'm just going back to Azerall now…" Elita said as she shook her head. "Why do some people feel the need to always tell you their opinion when you didn't ask for it," Elita muttered to herself.

"No luck?"

"No, I will keep trying until one of us gives in."

"Well, just be careful people who are broke like that can act really…erratic. As for your wriath being able to reassign her, it would be complected but he might be able to do something. Come on. We need to get moving to the nursery," Azerall said in her usually overly cheerful voice.

"Yeah," Elita said in a very dry voice. "Just what I have always wanted to do, get culled, be a wraith's play thing, oh and then get to take care of their brats," she muttered.

When they arrived there were three little wraith toddlers sitting in a play pen with some creepy looking stuffed animals. A male wraith with waist length dread-locks was standing there trying to sooth a fourth toddler who was being fidgety and crying. He walked over to Azerall, "He is teething, and keeps throwing up. I think he may have eaten something weird. He got out of his crib last night and I found him chewing on my computer desk this morning after smearing his soiled diaper all over the wall. He has been to the see the Hive physician and he said we will just have to wait for the nausea and teething to stop," he said as he handed the toddler over to Azerall.

"Well, aren't you a sneaking little wraithling. We will have to keep a close eye on you today," Azerall said as she rubbed the toddler's belly.

"Gurgle..." came from the toddler.

"I would also like to congratulate you on your conception," he said.

"Thank you, have you met Elita? She is the Lt. C. new personal worshipper. She is working in the nursery with me now."

"I had not met her till now, but I have heard about her," he said with a little wicked smile. "I need to get to my station, I will be back to pick him up after my shift." He left after gently patting the little wraith on the head.

"I bet you miss your mommy, too," Azerall said in an obnoxious baby voice.

"Where is she?" Elita queried as she leaned over to look at the three in the pin who were napping at the moment.

"Oh she is on a mission for the Hive, secret intelligence stuff. She should be back soon." Azerall said as she picked up a teething toy and let the toddler started to naw on it.

"The rest should be here shortly. I will take the human kids and Ubs. They are mostly trouble; you just take care of the wraithlings."

Elita thought it was weird to say that the human kids were the most trouble. _"And who or what was Ubs?"_ Things went well with the wraith kids; they listened well and didn't talk back at all. Elita quickly realized how much trouble the human kids could be when Azerall left them to her so that she could go talk to Mige to see where the other worshipper was. This meant Elita was stuck with thirty-six kids. She has seven babies, thirteen toddlers, seven three years old, and nine four year olds.

Those forty minutes were the longest and most frustrating Elita had had in a long while, the babies would have been find if Ubs, a two and half year old female wraith, hadn't gone over and shook one of the human babies cribs till the baby started to wail. This got all the other babies screaming. Once they were going at a good volume the other toddlers decided to join in, while sixteen of the other kids being lead by Ubs started to draw all over the walls. Elita kept trying to yell at them to stop while she attempted to quite the babies down. She was soo happy to see Azerall return. After about twenty minutes of Azerall's freakish ability, they wrangled them all down for nap time.

"I found out why the other help never arrived," she whispered, "Poor thing has been vomiting since she got up this morning at 4 AM. Mige thinks that she will be feeling better tomorrow…hopefully."

"I hope so, what about lunch?"

"Don't worry. They will bring out ours with the kids' lunch."

"So their lunch will be carrying ours?"

"Huh? Oh no silly. Wraithlings only eat human food right now. They don't start to feed till they are going through puberty."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"I forget thaht most humans don't."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Elita only got thrown up on once, and she actually enjoyed playing with the little wraith kids after finding out they couldn't feed on her. The teething boy wraith had become quite fond of her; in fact he wanted Elita to hold him constantly.

Later near 4 Hive time, worshippers started to arrive to pick up the children. Elita was amazed at how many worshipers' children that looked like full wraith. The wraith from earlier also came to pick up his son, whom had attached himself to Elita till his father pulled him off of her, with a bit of a chuckle from the father he carried his son off.

Ubs escort showed up after most of the other children had been picked up, Elita then found out who Ubs was. She was the daughter of the Queen, but not the Commanders. From what Azerall told her it was quite the scandal. "The Commander had been away on a mission for the Queen, and she felt the urge to mate. So she decided to use a human male to release her tension till the Commander returned to the Hive. Well, apparently the human male managed to do what Zan had been trying to do for the last two years. Get the Queen pregnant, they conceived before but for some reason they just haven't had any luck lately." Azerall figured that the Queen felt bad for the disgrace it had brought to the Commander and that is why she was fine with Azerall's pregnancy.

Once all the wraiths or their worshippers had come and pick up their respective offspring and/or assigned wraithlings, Elita and Azerall headed to the tailors' to pick up some clothing for Elita. Loaded down with a large bag, they went by the main worshippers' area for some food. Elita saw Marilla sitting by herself, but decided to just leave her be for now, she was looking particularly surly.

They swung by Azerall's quarters to pick up the spare dress she was giving to Elita. Elita then trudged back to her wraith's quarters. She had drawn a map on some paper so that she wouldn't have to rely on the others to navigate through the Hive.

Upon entering _'Their'_ quarters Elita noticed, cheerfully, that he was not there yet. She dropped her bag of new clothing next to the bag of clean laundry and went over to fall on the bed in complete exhaustion, and she quickly feel asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the Lt. Commander and Commander Zan left the Commander's quarters they headed towards the Queen's main throne room.

"She has been a bit agitated of late," Lt. C. stated.

"I fear it is because of Azerall's pregnancy," sighed Commander Zan.

"I doubt that, sir. I think what is agitating her is trouble that is brewing outside the Hive."

"Ahh, that Hoffan nonsense. Do you actually think these primitive humans have actually created a drug that could kill wraith?"

"These days I am starting to think that anything is possible. We are just lucky that this 'drug' has not spread to other planets."

"So far, it would only take one person with the knowledge of how to make it to cause a wide scale epidemic for us."

As they stopped in front of the Queen's Throne room's doors; Commander Zan announced their presence through the network. The doors opened and they quickly entered the throne room.

The Queen was sitting regally on her throne in a long black and dark blue dress with a black leather corset on and loose dark blue sleeves that did not cover her shoulders. She had long black hair that was being held back from her face by many small braids that where pulled back into one large braid in the back.

"Come in my Commander and Second," she hissed as they both bowed to the Queen.

"I have recently received some very distressing information from my sister Queens. They have been able to confirm that this 'Hoffan drug' does indeed have the ability to prevent us from feeding on the human that takes it and it has the side effect of killing the wraith that attempts to feed on said human. I am told that the civilization that spawned such a drug has been destroyed, but what kind of threat does this pose to our Hive?"

"As far as I know my Queen, the 'Hoffan drug' poses no threat to our Hive. The only way that could change is if the information on how the drug is produced was passed on to a different group and they started to manufacture it," the Commander answered as he stepped closer to the Queen.

"Lt. C. what would you suggest we do to prevent such an epidemic?" The Queen said as she gazed at the Commander with her yellow eyes.

"I think we should gather as much information from our fellow allied hives and see if there are any warning signs that we can use to tell if a human has taken the drug. If we could find some that are infected we may be able to create our own countermeasures," said the Lt. C.

"Good idea, when you leave my throne room go and send a communication to our allied hives. Tell them we are interested in capturing an infected human if they should come across one," The Queen responded beckoning Zan to come within arm's reach of her.

Zan carefully advanced towards the Queen and knelt down in front of her so that he was not looming over her.

The Queen leaned forward and drug her index finger down the side of Zan's cheek, "And how is your human doing?"

"She is well; although she worries that she has placed me at odds with you, my Queen."

Stopping her index finger on his chin and bringing her thumb to meet it, she then began to run her finger tips through his goatee. "She should not worry about such things. You allowed me my indiscretion so I shall allow you yours. You mother Queen, promised me that you were of the best stock of our males and you have yet to disappoint me so far. This is but a small break in the long time of our association with one another. You have fathered some of my best offspring." She said with a coy smile that only he could see at this point.

"Yes, my Queen," he said with a nod of his head. She then released his goatee and went back to sitting on her throne.

"Go and get me whatever additional information you can find about this 'Hoffan drug'," She commanded as she settled back into her throne.

"Yes, my Queen," they said in unison as they both bowed and left the room.

They walked in the direction of the Commander's office.

"For a second there I thought she was going to do something deadly to you," the Lt. C. sent to Zan on the network.

_ "So did I. I always worry when she is being overly affectionate. It means she wants something usually; however, it was more than that this time. She needed to touch me to make a direct connection that could not be eavesdropped on." _Zan said back to his brother on the network.

_ "Why does she fear someone was trying to spy on us?"  
__  
__"She is worried that we have a leak in our Hive. Someone has been telling one our rival Hives in this sector about where and when we are going to cull. So far they seem to just be collecting data, and have not encroached on our territory. But she has been keeping it very quiet about knowing this. I just finally got permission from her to tell you. She also fears they may take any information we get about the Hoffan drug and use it against us."  
__  
__"Did she suspect I was the leak, is that why she would not let you tell me till now?"  
__  
__"No, she just wanted to keep the chatter about it down to a minimum."  
__  
__"Oh, so any suspects?"  
__  
__"Several, each deeply worrying." _Zan said across the network, as they stopped at his door. He waved his hand in front of the sensor and turned to walk in. _"You see it is hard…" _

"WHAT are you doing in here?" Zan roared after stopping mid-thought sentence.

The Weapons Expert seemed to be caught off guard for a moment, but quickly recovered. "I was just updating your tactical station. I tried to do it remotely yesterday evening, but something was blocking it. So I came by first thing this morning to fix it personally, and it is updated now," he said with a slight bow and began to collect his things.

The Commander walked straight to the Weapons Expert and loomed over him, there was only a 4 inch difference but he was good at making it seem like more. Locking eyes with the Weapons Expert he pushed into his mind, looking for the slightest sign of treason. Zan then said with a low growl, "I will let you live for now, but only because it would take too long to train your replacement then I have time for, but do not tempt me to change my mind. Now leave!" he snarled.

"Of course, my Commander, I would never want to give you a reason to kill me," he said with a cocky smile and then slid by the Commander and out the door by the Lt. C.

"He is going to be trouble," Lt. C. said as he examined the terminal the Weapons Expert had supposedly serviced. "I am especially amused that he was messing with you communications terminal instead of the tactical one on the other side of the room."

"Indeed," Zan drawled as he started to look at the terminal coding with Lt. C.

"It looks as if someone has installed a spying program into this terminal specifically. I do not think it should affect any of the other communication devices on the Hive."

"Good, then leave it. We can use it to feed false information to them."

"Do you think he is the traitor?"

"Possibly or he is just trying to further his position in the Hive. Not that he would know what to do with the Queen if he was in the bedroom with her," Zan said with a small chuckle.

"Still we need to start considering who we will replace him with when the time comes that he is no longer useful or when he becomes a liability."

"Yes, I will start looking over the crew roaster; I want a hive born person for that position next time. Go to the bridge and send the communication from _that _terminal. We must not allow this thing to keep us from doing what the Queen ordered."

"Yes, sir," Lt. C. said as he turned and left the room.

He headed to the lift at the end of the hallway; it would take him directly to the bridge. To his dismay when the doors opened the lift already had one passenger; not wanting to seem rude he stepped into the lift.

"So are you enjoying your new pet?" inquired the Head of Intelligence. He was a moderately tall wraith only 6ft, with long white hair that only had the top layer pulled back up into a thick braid. While the rest hung down. He had one visible tattoo on his face crawling up from his collar and snaking around his left eye.

"Very much," the Lt. C. responded politely while starring at the door.

"Really. I have heard that she had given you quite a jarring comment that had _inspired _ you to go take a midnight stroll through the Hive."

The Lt. C. turned and looked dead at the Head of Intelligence with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh, do not be so surprised." The Head of Intelligence responded seeing the look. "If I did not know all the dirty little secrets on this hive then how could I be expected to know about other hives' secrets? I would not be very good at my job."

"Indeed." Lt. C. wanted to threaten him that if he ever told anyone he would feed on him, but he thought better. Telling him something like that just give the information more value, so instead he decided to turn the conversation back to something a bit different. "And how is your new pet doing?"

"Wonderful, after I got that umbrella away from her and did a little convincing," he said while flexing his feeding hand in front of him. "It is amazing how receptive human women can be if you give them something back that they thought was lost to them forever. She actually was quite beautiful as a younger woman. I dare say I think I got the better deal, sir." He smugly replied. "Though," he went on with a slight hint of confusion, "she keeps calling me Mortimer."

The Lt. Commander was hard pressed on keeping a straight face.

"Rather appreciative was she?"

"Very, I do not think I have been this relaxed in centuries. I am very glad you stole my human that day and I ended up with this one," he said with a toothy grin as he privately reminisced.

"To bad our Weapons Expert is not as pleased."

"A wraith like him will never be pleased by a human's physical capabilities. Have you seen what he has done to his human?" The Head of Intelligence asked with disgust. "She wasn't that pretty to start with but now…I am not sure any other wraith would want to play with her. Physical appearances can be fixed, but the mental damage he is doing to her with getting her addicted to the Gift. That would take a very patient wraith to try to repair."

"Speaking of him, I wish for you to keep a closer eye on what he has been up to of late, and report to me personally when you learn anything."

"Treason or are you worried he is after your job? Or possibly your pet?"

"A little bit of everything right now, he is acting stranger than normal and I have never trusted him since he arrived here under such dubious circumstances."

The lift then stop at the bridge and the doors opened.

"Of course, sir. I will personally report to you as soon as I find anything out."

The Lt. C. nodded and exited the lift. He headed straight for the communications terminal and sent the subspace message to their allied hives. After sending that he remembered he had something else he needed to take care of before continued his regular duties.

He stepped back into the lift and selected his destination for the Hive's laundry. He wanted to know why his laundry had been delivered way past its scheduled delivery time.

As he stepped into the laundry room, and stood in the entrance way for a moment with his hands clasped behind him, it only took a few minutes for the humans around him to take notice of who was watching them. Upper level wraiths like him never came down to the laundry unless there was a big problem. Like when the Queen's underwear ended up in some drones laundry or the Queen's white sheets being turned pink because a particular red piece of the Commander's personals was still bundled up in them.

The head laundry worker rushed toward the Lt. C. He was a stocky tanned man who had worked in hard labor before being captured by the Hive. He had mousy brown hair that was starting to recede so he'd been keeping it cut very short these days. "Sir, is there a problem with the Queen's laundry?"

"Should there be a problem with her laundry?"

"No, sir, it is just usually it is her wash that brings you gentlemen down here."

"No, I am actually here about my laundry, and why it was dropped off so late last night," he said to the crowd of worshippers.

"Oh, that…It wasn't really your laundry that held things up, it was your new personal worshippers," he said as he fidgeted with a loose button on his shirt, while starring at the floor with the desperate look of hope that it might open and swallow him whole soon.

"Really, why did her clothing take longer? She only had one dress."

"Well you see…umm…some of the people from her home planet are working down here now and well…"

The Lt. Commander advanced towards the nervous man; staring at him intently he briefly scanned the human's mind for what he wanted to know, after finding this information he said with a curt tone of agitation, "Where is this _human male?" _

"Th...this w...way sir…" the worker stuttered in fear with sweat dripping down his face.

Following the worshipper through the laundry, he went past through the sorting area, past the vats for cleaning, and down into the dryers. There stood a tall human male that was built broadly; he had blond hair, and the look of a person that had no clue what he was doing.

"That is the one, sir. He…umm…well you saw, sir, right in my mind?"

_ "Yes," _ the Lt. C. said as he stalked over to the human male. _"You!" _

Looking up from the large dryer where he had been tossing clothes into, he gave the wraith a confused look.

"Yes, you. You pathetic excuse for a human. Why did you use my worshipper's clothing to fuel your...fantasies?"

"So you are the wraith that got Elita then," he said in a insolent tone that showed he didn't care that this guy was a wraith.

"If that is her human name I do not know. All I know is you violated her clothing in a most disgusting manner."

"Well, you know I thought I could at least fantasize about what I could've had before your damned wraith darts came and ruined everything." The worker petulantly said.

"I seriously doubt she was going to do anything pleasurable with you, human." Lt. C. said in a droll tone striving for patience.

"You never know. She was drunk, I was hammered. Things could've happened, but noooo some wraith got to bang her that night and probably several times since," Otis said as he scrunched his nose in disgust.

Thinking to himself, _"This human is just so insolent and I deeply wish to feed on him right now for this and what he did to her clothing. To think I made her wear that this morning, but attacking this human here right now, this would be foolish. This is their domain. He will get to live, for now." _

Getting nose to nose with the human male, and staring directly into his eyes to the point that all Otis wanted to do was look away. "I will let you live for now. The Queen looks down on senseless murders of worker worshippers. If you ever do anything to my pet's clothing, or mine. I will feed on you in the slowest way I can possible," the Lt. Commander said in a voice that oozed displeasure. The Lt. C. further reinforced this by sending hostile emotions across the network to the human that made him feel like he was moment's ways from meeting his maker.

"Yes, sir," Otis said in a slightly meeker tone.

"Good, now get back to your work," he said as he turned to face the head laundry worshipper. "If my laundry is ever late again or looks at all suspicious I will be back to deal with both of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" He said with a slight tremble.

"Good," Lt. C. left the two standing there and headed back out of the laundry chamber.

He headed to the holding pods; dealing with irritating humans you couldn't kill always made the hunger burn even worse. He didn't want to risk putting off feeding and then attacking Elita. _ "Ahh yes, her name." _ He had almost forgotten he had just learned her name, _"Well, we will have to use that tonight, it is always fun to make them wonder how you learned it,"_ he thought with a small chuckle.

After feeding on a human male that was a similar build and appearance to Otis. The Lt. C. continued with his normal duties. He finished later than he had intended, it was around 1900 hive time.

_ "Oh well, at least she should have all the laundry and her new clothing put up,"_ he thought to himself as he opened the door.

Alas it was not so, he walked into find the laundry right where he had left it the night before and Elita's bag sitting right next to it. Turning towards the bed he could see her curled up, sleeping. "Really, I do not think so little human," he muttered to himself.

Walking over to her, he sat down on the bed and leaned over her. He placed his left hand on the side of her face he stroked his thumb gently across her face. "Little human, you need to wake up."

"But Carros I don't want too..." she said with a whimper.

With a puzzled look on his face, he said in a firm but annoyed tone, "Who the Hell is Carros?"

"Huh?" looking up at her master. "Oh, he was my boyfriend back home years ago. He liked to stroke my cheek like you were just doing."

"Oh, then that is ok. I was worried you had found some human male to play with and that was why you were sleeping. Now you have clothing to put up before you can come back to bed with me. So get up."

"But I am tired, I have been chasing after little wraiths all day long…" she said with a whinny tone.

"Well, if you are that tired, Elita, then I could give you a little bit of extra energy," he said as he gestured with his feeding hand over her chest.

"That's ok, I am feeling much more energetic right now," she said as she tried to get up quickly.

He just laughed to himself as she nearly fell as she rushed over to the bags of clothing.

As she was quickly pulling things out of her bag she looked up and then over to him. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh and now you will be asking yourself if I can read your mind without you knowing."

"What, you can read my mind?" Elita had a horrified look on her face as she was holding some of her new underwear over a clothing bin.

"Hmm, those are cute panties," he said with a toothy smile.

She looked down at what she was holding and quickly threw them into the bin. She could feel warmth of a blush start to creep over her face. _ "I am blushing because he saw my panties, what is wrong with me. He has seen me naked, and I am blushing over panties!" _she thought to herself.

With a smile of satisfaction for making her blush, he said "Come over here, my little human," as he motioned with his hand.

"But I thought you wanted me to put this all up tonight," she said as she stared at the half empty bag of her new clothing. _"And if I go over there I know what you probably want…" _she mentally added.

"I have changed my mind. That can wait until tomorrow night. It has been a long day for both of us, come here."

She put the blouse that she was holding down and walked over to him.

"No, closer," he said as he reached out and grasped her right hand with his left, and pulled her gently towards him. "Sit down," he said as he gestured to his lap.

_ "Great. Now he wants to try making out, that's just backwards" _she thought as she obediently sat down in his lap.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and then began to fiddle with the ties on her dress with his other hand.

"You should not be terrified of me giving you the Gift of Life. It is something reserved for only our most special pets," he said as he undid the ties on her dress to expose her chest.

Heart hammering and panic overtaking her, Elita started to struggle. It was like trying to fight a wall. In her wild thrashing her dress rips apart at the seams. The Lt. Commander casually discards the remains of her dress.

The Lt. Commander turns and throws her onto the bed and straddles her waist, holding her kicking legs down. Terrified and out of breath, Elita watches


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gasping, Elita opened what she thought of as her eyes, to see a world of blurred colors, and shades of light and dark. The light colors seemed to gather in the middle almost forming a band and all the darker hues seemed to be above and below. She couldn't even tell if she as standing on something. It felt very cold and alien, and so very lonely.

"Did he kill me? No, I thought he liked me, even if it was just for sex."

"Oh, is that the only reason you think I am keeping you around. No. I have far bigger expectations for you then just that."

She felt two warm arms wrap around her from behind, and hot breath on her shoulder.

"What is going on here!" she exclaimed terrified.

"We are mentally linked now through my feeding hand. We are existing in the space between our two minds."

Elita squirmed in his grasp so that she could turn around to face him. "I don't like it here, I want to go back to _our_ room," she said in a trembling voice as she wrapped her arms around him for stability; both mentally and physically. She pressed her face against his cloth shirt.

"Unfortunately my dear, you are going to have to get use to this world. Every time I fully connect with you, we will be here. Though for now, it is ok that you are scarred. Most humans take several attempts before they can handle this place," he said crooning to her as he stroked her hair.

She lifted her chin and looked up to his face. "Will it always be so empty, cold, and disorientating?"

"No, after you get use to it, we can create an objects to anchor the area so that it would seem to have a ground, at least. I could do it right now but we need to build this area together." He placed his left hand on the side of her face and gently caressed. "You will get use to it eventually."

"I am just soo…confused and scared," she said in an exasperated tone.  
He leaned down touching his nose to her's. "Do not worry, Elita," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

She could feel his pointed teeth ever so slightly behind his lush lips. She then felt a warm sensation emanating from her chest, it spread like a wild fire over her, awakening many different senses, and then it was gone.

He pulled back and looked at her with his big yellow eyes.

"What was that? It felt amazing." Elita swayed from the rush of the sensation.

"I just put a little extra bit of life into you. When I disconnect from you, there will be a wound on your chest. I do not want to leave an open soar there. So in giving you just this little bit of the 'Gift of Life', it will scab over quickly then."

"Oh, thank you," she said in a slightly miffed tone.

"Of course, my pet," he said as he kissed her again with a bit more force behind it this time.

She closed her eyes. _"This is almost romantic," _she thought.

Then she felt as if she was falling, she tried to open her eyes but her vision was blurred beyond recognition. She tightened her grip around his torso, and she felt both of his arms wrap back around her.

She suddenly could tell that the cloth shirt he had been wearing had changed to an embossed material, the felt like leather. She also felt that she was now laying on something soft. She tried again to open her eyes; her gaze was met by his face  
that had an almost tender look of concern on it.

"Do not worry; I will not force you to go back right now. We will try again in a few days, because you must get use to it," he said as he smiled down at her.  
He tried to get up, but she refused to let go of him. She was still getting re-oriented to reality.

"You must let go now, Elita. I cannot take of my clothing while I am on top of you."  
She released him and he got up. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the nearby chair.

"Master?"

"Yes, my pet?"

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"There is water in the bathroom."

"No…I was thinking something a bit heavier. It has been a very long and crazy past few days. I could really use a drink," she said as she scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, _that _kind of liquid. I do indeed have some wraith liquor, but I think it might be a bit too strong for you, my pet," he said as he walked back towards the bed.

"Well then, just a little," she said as she squirmed rubbing her hands together in between her knees.

"I was saving the last of that bottle for a special occasion," he said as he stopped and looked at Elita "But I guess getting a new personal worshipper would qualify as a time to celebrate. Fine, I will let you have just a little bit," he said with a smile as he walked over to his closet and opened the door. After hunting around for a minute, since she had rearranged his organized chaos, he pulled out the large heavy box that Elita had scooted respectfully aside the day before.

He carried the box over and set it down on the computer table. After running his hand down one of the corners it made a cracking sound, and several small sinews started to pull themselves apart as it opened. Once the two sides had separated themselves, Elita could see four small glasses surrounding a tall bottle. He lifted the bottle and two of the glasses out. He then turned, with a wry smile on his face and walked back to the bed.

Sitting down next to Elita, he set one glass on the night stand, and handed her the other one. "My mother Queen's Sister, I believe the human term is 'Aunt,' sent me this when I got my Lt. Commander position on this hive. Usually Queens do not get along even if they are siblings, but for some reason these two do. I think that is  
the reason why my mother insisted on us males always to work in pairs so you always have someone to trust." He unscrewed the top of the bottle, pouring a little bit into Elita's glass, and then a bit more in his own, he sat the bottle down on the night stand and picked up his glass. He turned back to Elita and gestured with the glass, "May our time together be long and prosperous."

He took a small sip from his glass, where Elita took a large gulp and coughed.  
Lt. Commander chuckled, "You may want to drink a little at time, my pet. It is made for wraiths to drink not humans."

Through her tears Elita managed to say hoarsely, "Whoa that is smooth, but…wow, what a kick."

"Indeed," he said as he sloshed the liquid around in his glass. "The last time I enjoyed this bottle was with my pervious worshipper," he said in a slightly sad tone.

Elita turned towards her master, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Most of my memories of her are not bad, just the last day," he said as he stared at the wall.

She scooted closer to her wraith and pushed his hair back so she could see his face better. He had the look of someone remembering something they had hoped to forget. After taking another big gulp from her glass, Elita leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He hung his head slightly, and then turned and looked at Elita, "Not really, but I will tell you that I do not trust the Weapons Expert at all."

"Did he…well…you know?"

"Yes, he claimed it was an accident, but I never believed him. There was not enough evidence to convince the Queen."

After taking another big gulp she said, "Well, you have me now. You managed to save me from his clutches."

"Indeed, and for that I have been quite pleased so far. Hopefully you will be able to exceed the time I spent with my last worshipper."

"If you don't mind me asking how long was that?"

"Over a hundred years."

"A hundred years…well Mrs. Sunshine," stopping suddenly mid-sentence at hearing him making a snorting noise as he took a drink out of his glass "I mean Azerall said she has been with the Commander for over a hundred years."

"Mrs. Sunshine," he said as he let out a loud laugh "that is quite the apt description. I will have to tell the Commander that tomorrow."

"No, it might offend her, and she's been really nice to me."

"Oh, I meant just between me and him, he would not tell her. He is too concerned about her worries of the baby to make her worry about her new friend's nickname for her. But I think he would find it funny."

"Oh, well at least I made you smile again."

"Yes it did," he said as he took another sip.  
Elita took a gulp out of hers, which she noticed was now empty. Leaning her head against his shoulder she stared at him with the look of 'hey this glass is empty do something about it.'

He felt the sudden pressure on his shoulder and turned to look at her, and then her glass. He rolled his eyes, and reached over to the bottle and refilled her glass,

"You might want to slow down, my pet. When it completely hits you it will be quite assertive."

"Well it can't be worse than that darn drinks Otis got me drunk on."

"Oh, him," he said with a small pfft noise at the end.

"You've met him?"

"Unfortunately, but I really do not want to talk about that right now," he said as he leaned over and pushed Elita's hair behind her ear. "How do you feel about letting your hair grow?"

"I had long hair before, it was pretty. I just found it doesn't really lend itself to any real work. It kept getting in the way."

"Well I think you should grow your hair out. I think it would frame your face rather well."

"Really?" she queried as she fiddled with one of his braids. "Just say it. You think women with long hair are hot."

"I think you would look quite attractive with long hair."  
She smiled at him, as he gently dragged his free hand down her cheek, and then traced his finger nail over her lip. He then gripped her cheek firmly and leaned in and kissed her. Elita slipped her arm around his torso to steady herself.  
He then pulled back letting their noses touch.

_ "You know for a wraith he is not that bad. Hell, he's better than some human guys I've dated. At least he knows what to do to make a woman happy; all the boys back home just fumbled around at that. Really he has been pretty good to me compared to Marilla's wraith. Maybe Mrs. Sunshine is right, give them a chance,"_ she thought as she stared at the two yellow eyes that were gazing back at her. _"Plus in a weird sort of creepy way his is kind of hot. I don't think he will ever get round or bald on me at least." _

She took another big draft of her glass and leaned over to set it down onto the night stand. She could feel the warmth of the liquor coursing through her body and the delightful buzz that was flickering through her mind. Grabbing his shirt she pulled it swiftly up and over his head.

He gave a look of just utter astonishment mixed with excitement.  
The next thing she knew they were in a passionate embraced as she straddled him on the bed.

"My pet, what has gotten into you? Not that I am complaining," he quickly tacked on.

The only response he got was her nibbling on his neck while simultaneously trying to get his belt buckle loose.

He was just quite overwhelmed by the change in her attentiveness towards their sexual encounters, so much in fact that he didn't even realize she was going to rip his pants trying to get them off of him.

He found himself, in a very rare situation for a male wraith; he was on bottom as she controlled the thrusting of him into her. All he could do was raise his hips a bit and try to steady her torso as she lunged back and forth, especially since he was not use to this position at all.

She started to make delightful moaning noise as he began to make matching growling ones. Their pace quickened as the both got closer to the edge. She hit her peak first and then he hit his with a loud roar.

She leaned down on her arms and looked at him as sweat trickled down her body. She stared at him while they both panted.

"Come here, Elita," he beckoned still breathing heavily. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards his chest.

Placing her left hand against his chest, she slid over to his right side and curled up next to him. Making herself comfortable she quickly fell asleep due to exhaustion and feeling quite buzzed, in more ways than one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A lush green forest rushed by Elita's eyes as she ran. Small branches cracked as she pushed by them in her hurried panic. She could hear _'IT' _breathing, growling and crashing through the forest behind her. She kept running towards the thin areas of the forest, where she could see the light streaming in.

_ "Maybe it will be like the monsters from my childhood and will just melt in the light," _she thought desperately.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Elita hesitated for a moment. Primal instinct told her running across the field meant she would have no cover, but staying meant the beast would catch her. Her fight or flee response was tearing her in two.

Choosing to take her chances in the open, she darted across the field. She tried to keep her body low to the ground as she ran, so that she could be partially hidden by the tall grass. For a brief moment she thought she might actually be safe here, until the ground went from being firm to spongy beneath her feet. Slipping slightly, in a blind panic she stomped down hard with her foot and it went 'plunk' through the marsh. Coming to a screeching halt she desperately pushed with her other foot trying to free herself, only for it to pierce through the thin layer of dirt and plant matter. Losing both of her feet to the murky water she began to sink.

She desperately grabbed at the long grass that surrounded her, only succeeding in widening the new hole. In her struggles she only made her predicament worse, sinking deeper and deeper into the ground. All the time she could hear the beast closing in.

As the marsh water reached her neck she reached her arms up in vain towards the sky. Sorrowfully, she hopelessly thought, _"I am going to drown, well I guess that's better than being eaten alive," _with tears leaking out of her eyes as the water slowly closed over her head.

She could feel the shock waves in the water surrounding her, as something came bounding across the marshlands towards her. Suddenly something strong gripped her hand as it was just about to slip under the water. With a swift tug it pulled her out of the water, and threw her over its shoulder and started to run.

"Thank you," she spat out as she dislodge some of the water from her mouth.

After a few minutes without a response, she said assertively to her savor "You know? I hate to complain, but I'm not your luggage to just throw over your shoulder."

"Would you have preferred to drown, my pet?" her wraith master shot back.

"Wait a minute; I thought you were chasing me."

"No, something much larger and feral is chasing us." He responded calmly, given the circumstances.

Resigning herself to being carried like a duffle bag, Elita stared back at the forest they were running away from. Birds where flying madly out of the trees, and the whole area quaked as the beast tromped through the forest, toppling trees and trampling anything that got in its way. Her view was then diminished as they reached the forest on the other side of the clearing.

"Where are we going?" she yelled anxiously.

"Away from that thing, but in the end I do…" he said as suddenly stopped running.

"Do what? Why did you stop?" Elita asked nervously as she squirmed around to see in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I could see that being a big problem," she said as she managed to slide down from his grip.

They were facing a fifty foot tall wall made of solid metal. It had no rivets or welds, just a solid continues piece of metal running through the forest as far as they could see.

Turning to her master Elita said, "Maybe it has a door way somewhere, if we just keep running alongside it, we might find it."

"Yes, that would seem logical," he said as he walked up to the wall. It was cool to the touch and smooth as glass. "There is no way I could climb this. It is too smooth," he turned and looked back at Elita. "You will not be able to run fast enough to keep up with me, so I will have to carry you again. Would you prefer a different position then the one you where protesting so much about before?"

"Yes, I could ride on your back, like a little kid would."

"Fine," he said as he knelt down so she could wrap her arms around his neck and he hooked his arms under her knees. Standing back up he began to run along the side the wall. They could hear the beast change direction as they did.

"That thing just doesn't give up. How does it know where we are?"

"Scent probably, plus we are not moving in complete silence." The Lt. Commander answered in exasperation.

Elita bit her lip. _"Oh so I'd just keep quite then. Or I'll give our position away,"_ she thought.

"No, my pet, I was meaning that I cannot run through the forest with you and not make a sound."

"How did you…I didn't even say that."

"You did not need to; you are close enough that I can sense your emotions."

"Oh."

They had traveled a good distance from their original location with the wall, when they came into a small clearing. Looking at the wall they could see two large gates that were sealed shut. As they both looked up they could see two guard towers flanking the gate on either side.

Letting Elita slide off his back, the Lt. C. walked up to the gates. He could hear a low buzzing noise coming from them. As he gingerly extended his hand towards them he felt a sharp, but non lethal electric zap come off of them.

"I see," he muttered as he walked back to Elita.

Looking up at the guard posts a sudden look of understanding washed over his face, "Ahh, I know where we are now."

"Where!" she said in a panic.

"When I was a young boy I was sent with my hive brothers to train in a camp like this. You must survive anywhere from a day to several months. The training starts when you are just about to reach puberty and continues through 'The Change.' They send us to these camps so that you will have the skills to survive on your own if necessary and to protect the hive. And in the end the final test they give you is to prove if you are worthy to serve on a hive."

"And if you fail?"

"You die. There is no place for a weak wraith on a hive. That final test has a lot of bearing on what rank you will receive when you start to serve as an adult on a hive. Also in certain situations several adult male wraiths are pitted against one another to prove that they are worthy of a commanding position. Of course that situation only happens when the Queen chooses to seek a new Commander or other high ranking officers, but cannot make up her mind. That was the last time I was in this place, when my brother and I fought for our positions on this hive. I just do not understand why we would be here right now. "

"I don't care about understanding, I just want it know how to get out."

"I think in this situation we will have to slay the beast."

"Slay it; I am worried it will eat me."

"My dear, are you not worried that I would do the same eventually?"

"No, so long as you've feed recently."

"Well, as long as we do not get stuck here for a while then you have nothing to worry about. I have fed quite recently."

The Lt. C.'s attention quickly turned towards the forest. The beast was quite near now. He reached for his stunner to find it was not in the holster. Looking around he saw a large fallen branch, gabbing it and finding it to be quite solid he motioned for Elita to stay behind him.

They could hear the beast's heavy breathing through the trees, as it crashed through the foliage towards them.

"Just stay behind me, and if it goes badly run. If I cannot beat it then you have no hope at attacking it with a frontal assault, so you will have to trick it somehow."

"Yes, sir"she said obediently as she hid behind him.  
He growled slightly as she said sir, "If we survive we will need to work a bit more on becoming more familiar with one another."

"Oh," she said in a trembling voice.

The leaves in the tress started to shake in front of them and one of the trees toppled over as the beast emerged into the clearing.

"What the hell is that!" Elita screamed.

"I am not sure, it almost looks like as if it could not make up its' mind on what it  
wanted to be. I see our Weapons Expert's body seems to make up the bulk of the creature. However why is the Queen's newest offspring, Ubs, coming out of the side of it, and what are those weird creatures protruding from its skin?"

"Oh those are Gragles. They are a mythical creature from my home world. I use to have nightmares about them when I was little."

"Ahh..Now this all makes sense," he said as he lobbed his stick at the monster.

"What are you doing? That was the closest thing to a weapon we had," she yelled at him.

"It does not matter, this is all a dream," he said as he turned around and leaned down to kiss Elita. Closing her eyes she felt his warm lips against hers. When she opened her eyes again she could see that they were back on the Hive.

"I thought you weren't going to force me to link with you again, for a while at least," she said in a small voice.

"I did not link with you in that way, my pet."

"Well then how do you explain…You were intentional poking around in my head."

"It was not my intention to cause you distress. However I had forgotten how easy it is for us to share dreams when I have connected with you recently. Besides it seems we existed in my mind more than yours, since the landscape was a place I have been before."

"Oh, so you just conveniently forgot," she said in a sarcastic tone.

He let out a low growl of annoyance, "It has been some time since I had a personal worshipper, so yes I forgot." He tightened his arms around her torso, and rolled onto his back so that she would have to lie on top of him. "Now let us try to get some sleep. We both have long days tomorrow."

"Fine, but why did that thing look like the Weapons Expert and Ubs?"

"Our collective subconscious is worried about such things, except for the Queen's child. I am not worried about her."

"Yeah, well she is a little _demon _child." She said as she rolled to the side.  
He chuckled slightly, "So I have heard, now go to sleep."

"Why are you worried about the Weapons Expert? I know why I am worried him because of Marilla, but why are you?"

Letting out a slight growl of building annoyance he continued with gritted teeth,  
"Because we suspect he is doing treasonous things. Before you ask, no I cannot reassign his worshipper, without claiming her as my own. I already have you and I have no interest in her. Go…to…sleep."

Snuggling up to his chest, and fiddling with one of his long braids. "Well then, I'm just going to try to be her friend. Maybe I can help her some way."

"Fine just be careful, now sleep," he said with a slightly louder growl at the end.

"Oh I will be careful, but you know..."

"Elita! Be quite and go to sleep," he snapped at her.

"Fine, I'll shut up and go to sleep, G.P."

He started to drift back to sleep till something she said yanked his attention back. "G.P.? Is that the name you came up for me? Why?"

She looked at him, held her finger to her mouth and went "Shhh…" Then she laid her head down onto his chest.

He let out low rumbling growl, as he thought, _"She is just doing this to annoy me. Besides G.P., that is not even a proper name. Never mind it could be worse, I could have gotten Speedy like the Chief Scientist got from his worshipper. I will just have to find out later what it stands for."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I keep trying to reach out to Marilla, but she just keeps shutting me down. It's been two and half months now. I thought I would've made some progress by now," Elita said with a slight tone of frustration as she sewed new clasps into G.P.'s jacket.

"You probably will not be able to reach her," he said as he typed away on his computer.

"But I thought; you know if I tried hard enough."

"It will not matter; I would honestly prefer if you stopped. I am worried that she might become hostile to you if you keep pushing her. "

"But…"

"Elita, no. Just drop it. No good can come of you harassing her."

"Yes, G.P. Has her wraith done anything suspicious lately?"

"No, he has been surprisingly docile, which overall is unusual for him. I think he might be planning something. "

Elita got up and walked over to G.P. "Your coat is fixed now."

"Wonderful, are you still yearning to make a jacket for yourself out of my old coat?"

She set his jacket on the desk, and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She leaned down so that her head was resting on his shoulder, and said in a very coy voice, "Yes, I still want to make a jacket for myself."

Leaning his head back against her shoulder he looked up at her, "Then you may use my old jacket for material." He then with his left hand reached out and grabbed a hand full of Elita's dress pulling it forwards so he could look at it closer, examining the many un-known stains. "You are going to change before we go and meet up with my brother and his worshipper?"

"Of course," she said as she fiddled with one of his long braids.

"Good," he said as he released the dress, and turned to kiss her check. "You should go and get changed then."

After changing into a nicer dress, that didn't have baby vomit, toddler snot, and various colors of baby food on it, Elita walked over to G.P. and helped button the last two clasps on his newly repaired jacket.

"So are you and Zan actually going to eat food tonight?" Elita asked as she straightened his belt buckle.

"You should call him Commander always, not Zan. That is her name for him; it is not your place to be so familiar with him," G.P said sternly as he picked a vegetable out of Elita's hair.

"Oh, I thought I got all of that out of my hair. Ubs threw her darn lunch at me today. What is that child's problem?"

"Lack of discipline, the Queen is too busy and my brother wants nothing to do with 'her' since she is not his," G.P. said as he flicked the vegetable into a nearby trash can. "Let us go, or we shall be late."

Elita followed him down the now familiar hallway to Zan and Azerall's Quarters. After G.P. announced their presence they were allowed in.

Azerall came gliding towards them with her usual cheerful demeanor; her pregnancy was beginning to show a little bit.

"Welcome! I am so glad you two made it for our first dinner party. Elita, why don't you help me set the table while our guys hang out," Azerall said as she grabbed Elita's hand and dragged her off, again.

G.P. walked over to Zan, who was leaning against a nearby wall with his head pointed down while he rubbed his temples.

"Wearing you out, or driving you crazy?"

"Both, I have dealt with pregnant females before, but they have never acted like this. She calls it 'nesting.' I am worried she is going to want to put up 'drapes' soon."

"What are 'drapes'?"

"They are some kind of fluffy window dressing," he said with a low moaning growl of distress

"Ick, well at least she is not throwing things at you like the Queen did last time she was bearing," G.P. said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Well at least then I could leave and come back to my quarters and have some privacy. With Azerall she is here all the time."

"Maybe you should go and exercise or spar before coming back to your quarters. It would be some personal time and it can be quite therapeutic. That is what I have been doing when Elita starts to test my patience."

"Perhaps I will try that tomorrow. I would rather spar with you then some of these idiots we have working for us."

"Of course, I am sure I can join you. Did you hear what the Chief Scientist's Assistant did yesterday?"

"No, but knowing that moron it has got to be quite good."

Just then Azerall floated over to the two men, "Everything is ready for you fellas to join us."

They exchanged a look of resignation, then followed Azerall.

They took their seats around the square table. G.P. picked up a frilly lace incrusted napkin and gave it a suspicious look. Elita kicked his foot, under the table and gestured to see what she had done with hers. He quickly put his in his lap.

"So where did you get all this fancy silverware and plates? "Elita asked in a forced cheerful voice to Azerall.

"Oh, Zan took me with him on a recent culling and I picked them up then."

"Lovely," Elita said in a slight deflated tone. _"So we are eating off dead peoples' flatware…creepy!" _she thought to herself.

She then felt G.P. kick her foot gently but still sharply, and once he got her attention spoke over a personal link. 'You need to think quieter. I can hear you.'

Azerall took the lid off the large dish in the center of the table, next to the bread, it contained something that was still smoldering and was kind of blackened.

"It has been some time since I cooked, but I think it still turned out ok. " She said as she started to splat spoonfuls of the casserole like dish on the other plates.  
Elita looked at G.P. who was sitting next to her. He looked at her, then at the substance that was calling itself 'food', then back to Elita. He then reached under the table and took her hand.

_ "Is it suppose too..." _he said telepathically to her.

_"No, but if we don't eat some she will cry. She has been looking forward to this  
__dinner for the last two weeks," _ Elita shot back to him.

He released her hand, and stared mournfully at the plate of 'food' in front of him.

G.P. Elita, and Zan gingerly picked up there forks and jabbed at the 'food.' Although it was burned on the top the rest was just mush underneath. They all then tried to scrap some up with the fork, but it kept falling through the prongs. Elita, having far more experience with food in general, switched her utensil out for a spoon. Which the others quickly noticed and followed suit.

Zan and G.P. glanced at each other across the table.

_ "Together"  
__  
__"Yes, we will do this!" _

Both shoved the 'food' in their mouths and tried not to spit it back out or make horrible faces that would offend Azerall, who was paying complete attention to the two males.

Elita seized the moment to practice the tried and true method of hiding food you don't want under the other food on your plate. She reached forward and grabbed the largest piece of bread out of the bread basket, and quickly began to scoot food under it on her plate. _"Those two are soo doomed, they don't know any of the good tricks," _ she thought to herself quietly.

"Elita, you already ate more than half! Why don't you have a second helping?" Azerall said as her hand shot out to put more on Elita's plate.

"That's ok; I'm trying to cut back. Got to watch my figure."

"Come on, silly. If you don't eat well then how healthy will you be when G.P. gets you pregnant?"

A loud snort followed by something akin to choking on something came from beside Elita.

Elita turned to see G.P. spitting the offending food into his napkin.

"What?" he said in a very exasperated tone

"G.P. it is common for us worshippers to know what our fellow worshippers call their wraiths. I thought you didn't mind yours so I figured it was ok to use it in present company," Azerall said in a very matter of fact tone.

"My dear, I think he was choking over pregnancy comments not his 'human' name being used. Although, G.P. I wonder what it stands for…hmm...Green Powerhouse, Greatest Passions, or perhaps Green Pen…"

Zan completes his sentence with a wave towards his lap.

"NO, it's nothing like that. I really don't want to get into talking about it, cause it kind of private," Elita interjected quickly.

"Yeah, it is so private she will not even tell me. It has been over two months, and nothing," G.P. said as he glared at Elita.

"Well, it is really silly what G.P. stands for."

"It cannot be worse than the Chief Scientist's name, 'Speedy.' Does that not invoke many different thoughts, each more disturbing then the last," Zan said as he stared at G.P.

"Fine it stands for growly pillow, cause that what I thought he was when I first got here," Elita said in a very small voice.

A low chuckle came from the Commander, as G.P. just leaned his head forward and cradled it in his hands.

"What, I told you it was silly."

"Yes, my pet it is. I was hoping for G.P. to stand for two human names. Alas you seem to have the knack for naming things in a very literal manner."

"You mean Cling, right?" Azerall piped in.

"Yes," lifting his head up to look at Zan. "Speedy's kid has the ability to climb almost anything, and then hang there. I went by the nursery two weeks ago to find him hanging on the back of Elita's dress."

"That is nothing, the boy has attached himself to my leg before for an entire day. I looked like I had some disgusting growth or something. When is his mom coming back? I think his clinginess is because she's not around," Elita said.

"To be honest, she should have been back already. The Head of Intelligence is not saying what we are all thinking , because he is still waiting for a confirmation."

"Huh?"

"She was caught. Do you know what they do on most worlds to worshippers?" G.P. said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, yes, I have heard from the other worshippers. I guess they never think about that the worshipper may have kids waiting back on the hive for them," Elita said as she stared at the casserole.

"No, they do not. Let us talk about something more positive then such depressing matters. Brother, when are you planning to get your worshipper pregnant?" Zan asked as a sadistic smile crept across his face.

G.P. hunched down and glared at Zan. "Not any time soon. No matter how much 'She' likes grandchildren. 'She' will just have to settle on cooing over _your _child."

"Who is 'She'?" Elita asked.

"I believe the equivalent human term is Mom," G.P. said as he straightened up in his chair.

"Dear Mom, I miss being on that hive some days," Zan said with a dreamy tone as he stared off towards the ceiling.

"Do you remember when we were toddlers and got to ride on her dress's train?" G.P. said with an almost giddy tone to his voice and as a smile lit up across his face.

"Yeah, that was always so much fun till 'He' would grab us and chastised Mom for being silly."

"'He' would be our father," G.P. leaned towards Elita and defined for her.

"Sorry, I forget that humans use such defined terms. We are just used to the impression we get on the network."

"You know our Father was not always such a joy kill. I remember when he took us for our first ride in a dart."

"Yeah, I remember that we both could not go at the same time. So you had to wait with Mom while Father flew with me in his lap."

"Then we switched. He did not do it in just empty space. He waited till we were near a gas giant. Went straight into the clouds, swerved around, and then…" G.P. stopped suddenly and turned to stare at the door.

Then both Zan and G.P. got up and faced the door, in a defensive manner while both growling in a low rumbling tone.

Elita and Azerall just looked at the two guys and then to each other. Both women had the sudden look of 'what the hell?' Elita grabbed her knife, and stood next to Azerall, just in case.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a few tense moments of intense growling at the door, it opened and Mortimer the Head of Intelligence and a young woman sauntered in.

"Zan, I wish you would have told me there would be joining us, too," Azerall said as she got up and rushed into the other room to get more plates.

The Commander looked at Mortimer with the expression of this better be good.

_ "You know we could use him as an excuse to leave the table and that stuff,"  
_G.P. shot over to Zan

_ "True, we could escape without hurting Azerall's feelings." _Zan shot back with a smile.

"Leave your pet in here, we can speak in private in my personal office," Zan said as he gestured to a door.

Nodding his head, Mortimer motioned for his worshipper to remain with Elita, and then followed the other two into the adjoining room.

"What is _that?" _the slender blond woman asked gesturing to the questionable casserole dish.

"Its Azerall attempt at cooking, I think it may have been squash at some point. Please don't say anything negative to her about it. She would probably burst into tears."

"Hmph," the woman said as she took the spatula and prodded at the casserole.

"Someone that sensitive doesn't belong on a hive. They are just weak."

"That was uncalled for. Azerall is a good person, even if she can be a bit annoying at times," Elita retorted to the woman's cruel words.

"Oh, and I suppose you think you are a really good person cause you keep trying to help Marilla."

Elita suddenly knew who this woman was. She was that slinky female who kept belittling her every time she went to talk to Marilla in the dining hall.

"I know who you are I didn't recognize you with that respectable dress on," Elita said sharply.

"You wish to call my clothing inappropriate, what about the tramp clothing you wore back home. At least your wraith managed to get you to cover up somehow."

"How do you know what I wore back home. I didn't even know you there."

"Really." The woman drawled caustically. "I thought you would remember the woman who caused you to lose your pathetic old job. I imagine being your wraiths little suck doll is probably the best job a trollop like you ever had."

She looked at the woman with confusion, compounded by rage, until her brain decided to kick out this one unnerving thought. "You can't be Mrs. Regin. She's an old hag." Elita sneered in disbelief.

"It is amazing what a wraith can do with his hands. Not only can they take life, but they can give it back, too. Mine gave me my youth back." She said as she lifted a spoon of Azerall's place setting. "That child can't even clean her silverware properly. There is still blood on this one."

"Even with that young body you are still the vile old hag you've always been. Why can't you stop belittling people for once in your life?"

"Hmph…I have no interest in ever stopping, it amuses me too much," she said as she dropped the spoon back on to the table with a disgusted look on her face.

Meanwhile in the other room, G.P. found himself standing next to a seated Zan, as they both listened to what information Mortimer had for them.

"I am sorry for the abrupt crashing of your 'dinner party' but I wanted to talk to you both without anyone else knowing. So that is why I brought my worshipper so that we would seem less out of place," Mortimer said.

"Fine, but in the future you should contact one of us first," G.P. said with a slight snarl at the end.

The introduction through the door that Mortimer had given them had not been sufficient enough to waylay any threat perceived by the two men.

"I have come across more information about why our dear Weapon's Expert transferred to our hive from one of our allied hives. He was caught spying for his mother Queen. However, she held enough power at that time in that area of the galaxy, that to openly kill one of her favored offspring would have been suicidal for his former Queen," Mortimer said.

"So she just pawned him off on us," Zan said with a snarl.

"The good thing is that his mother Queen has been usurped by one of her daughters, and killed. From the information I was given she does not favor her brother at all. In fact, there seems to be some violent sibling rivalry between the two of them."

"Is he still sending his information to that hive in order to gain favor with his sister?" Zan queried.

"I do not know yet. He has been very careful about when and how he has been communicating of late."

"What good would relaying information to his sister's hive do? It is not like he could mate with her and produce any viable offspring," G.P. stated.

"I shudder to think of that. In fact, please do not use the word mate with that one, I do not need those visual images," Mortimer said with a slightly queasy sound.

"Well if he was sending them to her to gain favor, perhaps it is so that he might have the chance for a Commander's position on another hive. Or he is spying for a rival hive to gain favor with that Queen," Zan mused.

"Or he is just gathering information to use to usurp you, sir" Mortimer said with a slight bow.

"I doubt that, the Queen would not want him in her bed, he might dirty her sheets," Zan said with a slight chuckle.

"He would not know what to do if he ends up there anyway."

"Yes, he would. It is not that hard to be a late night snack for the Queen." G.P. added with a laugh.

The other two joined in until a loud scream followed by a crash, and then yelling, came from the other room.

All three men quickly rushed into the main room to fine Azerall sitting on the floor crying with her casserole smashed into the wall and Elita and Mrs. Regin struggling with one another.

Mortimer and G.P. rushed over to their worshippers and quickly separated the two squabbling females. Elita had a handful of Mrs. Regin's hair, and Mrs. Regin had ripped Elita's dress so that her feeding scar was now showing. As the two males held the women apart to keep them from killing each other, a stream of profanity was being shouted between the two of them.

"WHAT is going on?" Zan shouted over the two women who were struggling to get free of their wraiths and attack each other again.

"That _bitch _told Azerall her cooking was a disgrace to humans everywhere and that she should just go kill herself if she was going to cry over it," Elita spat out as she struggled in G.P.'s grasp.

"Well she shouldn't be so fucking touchy feel! That shit doesn't belong on any hive," Mrs. Regin said furiously.

"And how did the food end up on the wall?" G.P. asked Elita.

"I'm a bit fuzzy on that part, just let me go so I can kick that whores ass," Elita snarled.

"No, you need to calm down."

Mortimer, who had initially grabbed Mrs. Regin's hands with his, roughly repositioned his hands to where he was holding her wrists with one hand so that he could free the other to grab a hand full of hair so that he could pull back her head. Staring intensely into her eyes he growled with gritted teeth, "What were you thinking? I told you to behave while we were here. You have disgraced me and made the Commander's worshipper cry. You are to apologize to her and then go clean up the mess you have made."

Mrs. Regin went to make a snarky retort but was quickly silenced as Mortimer's hand moved quickly from her hands to around her throat.

"NO TALKING BACK, just do as I say NOW," he said in a tone that held no room for defiance.

Wide eyed, Mrs. Regin swallowed nodded her head. He released her so she could walk over to the sobbing Azerall.

"I am sorry that I made you cry and I would gladly eat anything you create in the future," she bowed slightly and then went over to clean up the mess.

Elita stopped struggling in G.P.'s arms and he leaned down to her ear and said, "If you will behave also I will let you go."

"I will, as long as she keeps behaving," she said as he let her go.

Elita went over and help Azerall up. She then escorted her into Zan's bedroom so she could clean up.

"It is things like this that make me glad we only have one female wraith per hive, save for children," G.P. said with a sigh.

"Indeed. Make sure she cleans up the mess and let yourself out. I am going to retire and deal with Azerall. At least we got out of eating that stuff," Zan said as rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, I will send Elita back to our room so she can finish cooling off. I will make sure your main room gets cleaned up," he said with a nod to his brother.

Zan headed towards the bedroom as Elita came walking out.

"She has quieted down a lot, but I am sure she would really like your support over mine," she said to Zan. He nodded and walked into the bedroom, the two large doors closed cutting the room off from the rest of the area.

"Elita, go back to our room. I do not want you to be around her right now. I will come to our quarters as soon as _she _cleans up this entire mess," G.P. said in a monotone voice.

Looking at Mrs. Regin scrapping the 'food' off the wall, Elita thought to herself,_ "Yeah, but it would be more fun to sit here and watch." _ But knowing that G.P. was just not in the mood she responded, "Ok, but I will probably be asleep when you get there."

"That is fine."

"I will escort your worshipper back to your quarters so that no one else gets any snacky ideas if you wish, sir," Mortimer said in an elegant tone.

"That would be fine, just come back to get your worshipper afterwards," G.P. said as the two headed for the door.

"Oh, and if you lay a finger on her for any reason other than to protect her, I will personally disembowel you myself. Is that clear?" G.P. said as he without looking in their direction.

"Yes, sir," Mortimer said with a slight bow.

"Then off with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elita felt leery walking down the corridor with Mortimer. She kept trying to keep a safe distance from him while they walked. However, he kept creeping closer to her as they traveled.

She thought to herself, _ "He's just doing that to make me nervous. Cause I got him into trouble." _

"Human, you need not worry that I would harm you. You are my superior's pet, and to attack you with no good reason would be suicide."

"I know, but I just don't trust you. After all I did kick you in the family jewels when we first met."

"Yes, you did. However some time has passed and I now have someone to sooth them."

Elita stumbled as she walked down the corridor, "Oh that was a mental image I could've done without."

A slight chuckle came from Mortimer as they reached G.P. and Elita's quarters.  
Elita waved her hand, with the door 'key' device on it, in front of the sensor. She then quickly rushed into the quarters as the doors opened.

Mortimer smiled a little wicked smile and turned around to head back to the Commander's quarters.

Elita walked by the full length mirror that G.P. had installed last week at her request. He had decided that she had been behaving good enough that she deserved a reward.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Elita examined her torn and stained dress. "Guess this one is going into the waste bin. At least it wasn't my favorite one. Where are these things coming from?" she said with exasperation as she pulled another small vegetable out of her hair. "Ok it's soo bath time now," Elita muttered to herself as she headed over to the closet. She opened it and got out a clean night gown and undergarments. She turned around and grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the shower.

The warmth of the water was a welcome feeling as she let it cascade over her as she stood under the shower head. After a few moments she stepped out from under it and started to wash her hair.

As she was scrubbing away at her hair, she heard the doors to the main room open. "G.P., I'm in the shower right now. I'll be done in a minute. I can't believe she finished cleaning up that mess already," she shouted.

A few moments past and she got no response. _ "That's weird. I know he can hear me, he always hears me when I don't want him to. Maybe that was the door to the room next door I heard," _ she thought to herself.

Then she heard rustling movements coming from the main room. "G.P.?" she called out again with a bit of a tremble to her voice.

Still no response. Elita finished rinsing out her hair and got out of the shower. She threw her bathrobe on and walked up to the bathroom door. Standing to one side of the door she opened it and carefully leaned out to look in the main room.

With a quick glance around she saw no one and nothing seemed out of place that she could tell. She stepped out of the bathroom and left a short trail of wet foot prints behind her. Stopping after a couple of feet she called out again with an even more terrified voice, "Who's there? I know someone is in our room!"

Still no response, she looked around once more from where she stood, and then said to herself, "I must look pretty silly. I'm just going to go finish my shower. It has been a long day and I'm hearing things." She turned on her heal and went back into the bathroom. The doors to the bathroom shut behind her and as she was about to take her bathrobe off, she heard the doors to the main room open again.

She quickly rushed back into the main room just in time to see the tails of a black leather coat jacket pass out of sight as the main doors closed again. Hugging her bathrobe closer to her, "Now, I don't even feel safe in our room. I thought G.P. said besides us only the Queen and Commander could override the door."

Shaking in fear she began to look around the room with a careful eye, but she couldn't see anything missing or added. Eventually she went back into the bathroom and quickly dressed. She crawled under the covers of the bed for warmth shivering with fear. She sat there nervously under the covers as she waited for G.P. to return.

About an hour passed a she sat there staring at the door. Then finally the doors opened, she held her breath for a moment till she could see it was G.P.

"That woman is the slowest cleaner in the whole hive, even after…" His sentence as cut short as Elita ran into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was soo scared!" she cried out as she hugged him tightly.

"What?" G.P. said in a confused voice.

"I was in the shower and someone came into our room. If they had come after me there wouldn't have been anything I could've done," Elita sobbed.  
Wrapping his arms around her he said, "Do not worry I am here now. Are you sure someone was here?"

"YES! I saw his jacket tails as the doors closed. I though you said besides Zan and the Queen no one else could come in."

"No one should be able to besides us and them." As he ran one of his hands down  
the back of her head to try and calm her down, G.P. stood there worrying about what could have happen to his worshipper if the mystery wraith had been hostile.

"If you let me go for a moment, we can go over to my computer station and look to see what keys have been used on our door recently."

With tear filled eyes Elita looked up at him and nodded. She let go of him and followed him to his computer.

After a few keystrokes he brought up the logs for their door. As he skimmed through the log, Elita and his codes where the only ones used until about hour ago when an unregistered master key was used.

"But we do not have those just lying around. The only station that can make them is in my brother's main office," leaning back and staring at the wall a horrible realization came to G.P. "Oh, that bastard was in there longer then we knew. He must have made one that day we caught him messing with the communication terminal. He was just using that for a ruse to hide his other treachery." G.P. slammed his fist down on the table and let out a loud growl.

Elita jumped back out of gut reaction.

"I am sorry, pet. I did not mean to startle you." He continued to type away on the computer as he said, "I will change our door code right now and get a new key for you. After your duties tomorrow just wait with Azerall till the Commander and I come back to his quarters. I will escort you back here then." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Reaching out across the network he connected with his brother's mind.

_ "Brother, you need to change your door code right now. We have a traitor on board with a master key. He already broke into my room."  
__  
__"Understood, is Elita ok?"  
__  
__"She is fine, terrified but fine."  
__  
__"I am glad to hear she is unharmed. We will discuss this further in the morning, good night brother." _

Sitting up straight in his chair, he turned to look at Elita. "I do not want you ever to be stuck in such a situation again; however it is forbidden to arm a non-combatant worshipper. I am going to break this rule, and if this happens again I do not want you worrying about any repercussions from defending yourself. I will put a stunner in the night stand on your side of the bed."

Elita nodded and walked back over to G.P. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning his head down on top of hers he whispered to her, "You are very important to me, I do not want to lose another lover to him again. Be careful."

Elita responded with a mumble that sounded like a "yes."

G.P. scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, he disrobed quickly and climbed under the covers with her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her to his chest. _ "This was not the evening I was expecting nor wanting," _ G.P. thought to himself as he kissed Elita's forehead. They then both drifted off into sleep in the comforting knowledge that they were always here for each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Come back her, Ubs!" Elita screamed as she raced down the hallway.

"Never, you filthy human woman!" Ubs screamed back as she waved her neon green sparkly paint brush around, flicking paint on to the nearby walls.

"Stupid rotten brat," she muttered under her breath. "Hey you two, you need to run fast to catcher her," she yelled to the two wraith drones 14ft behind her.

They both shook their heads no.

"Oh that right, they are not allowed to touch the brat unless she is in danger or the Queen orders it. Stupid rules, they could have nabbed her in the first place, but Nooo they had to let her run right by them." Elita rounded a corner, to see Ubs getting into a lift and punching a button. "NO!" she screamed as she ran towards the closing doors.

"Bye Bye mucky human," Ubs said barely missed the closing doors.

Mashing the lift buttons feverishly Elita began to panic. "If she gets hurt on my watch and I am dead! Ummm…ok, breathe deeply…how can we find her? You two, can't you check the network and find out where she gets off?"

The two drones looked at each other and nodded. A few moments past and then one walked up to the door and opened it. They all stepped in sides he told the lift to go up 6 floors. When the doors opened they where greeted by the sight of a green plaint line running down the hallway.

"Well at least we know what directions she went, come on." They started to run down the corridor following the green line, after a few turns they found Ubs holding a small pot of paint and painting a very bad drawing of a culling on the wall.

Elita carefully walked up to Ubs trying to be as quiet as possible so she could nab the engrossed child. She was a mere inches away when Ubs spun around and nailed her in the chest with the wet paint brush. Causing Elita to fall backwards and plant her butt on the floor.

"I could smell you miles way grubby human," Ubs taunted as she took off running down another hallway.

Elita glanced down at her now green chest, then at the Ubs running down the hallway whom was flicking paint all over the walls. "I don't care if she is the Queen's daughter. That child is getting one hell of a spanking when I catch her!"

Elita felt the back of her dress being pulled up and her body following it.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know get off my butt and chase her. You know you could try to catch her sometimes too," Elita spat out as the drone holding her released her.

All she got was a low grunt noise for a response, which she figured meant "No."

"Fine, let's go get her before she defaces more of the ship."

Meanwhile, G.P. was having a walking meeting with the head of navigations.

"Well if we go to 273.56 before 3952.7 then we will save an entire day," Navigation suggested.

"Yes but that will cause us to cross into another alliances territory. This would be risky and foolish."

"Perhaps we could gain permission from the other alliance for that day?"

"Doubtful, ever since the Hoffan out breaks they have been guarding in their boarders heavily."

"Out of my way, you meaningless males!" was yelled from behind the two.

With a puzzled look G.P. twisted around at his waist to see whom was yelling at them, just in time to be hit on the back of his knees with a green sparkly paint brush. This destabilized his balance and caused him to fall to his knees.

Ubs smacked the wet paint brush into his face and while saying, "I told you to get out of my way!"

A low growl came from him, "If you were not the Queen's daughter I would teach you some manners!" gritting his teeth together and reaching forward to grab the child.

"But I am so, Nahh!" she said as she smacked him again with the brush and ran off.

"Ubs, Stop!" Elita screamed from the end of the hallway. Elita hitched her dress up and started chasing the child again. As she past the two male wraiths, she looked down to see it was G.P. whom has just been painted. "Sorry Master, I will help you clean up after I catch this little 'darling princess.'"

He stood up wiping the paint off his face. "Yes, you will be!" he said sternly as Elita and Ubs rounded the corner.

"Sir, Is not that the way to the throne room the Queen is using right now?"

Rolling his eyes, G.P. cringed. "_Why can I not have one stress free day?" _ he thought to himself. "Come on," he gestured to Navigation to follow. "Maybe we will get lucky and they have all gone to lunch."

Ubs ran down the hallway with her arms out stretched leaving a green strip behind her. As she continued to run down and round another corner a door opened and the Weapons Expert stepped out reading a tablet. Not looking up from his tablet, he suddenly felt something hit both his knees. He looked down and saw green sparkly paint on them.

He looked up and rage washed over his face. Elita ran past him along with one of the drones. He walked further out into the corridor and shouted "You little…" and was quickly cut off as the other drone came crashing into him. A myriad of profanity spilled out form him as he tried to disentangle himself from the drone.

A few moments later G.P. and Navigations past him, as he was feeding on the drone who had ran into him and accidentally broken his tablet.

As Elita and the other drone closed in on Ubs, she turned and ran into a room with a very large door. Elita saw that Ubs had stopped only a few feet past the threshold, so Elita ran up and grabbed the bratty child from behind.

"I don't care if you are the Queen's child. You are getting the tanning of your life and then you are going to clean up all that paint!" Elita howled at Ubs.

Ubs struggled in Elita grasp, kicking and screaming. She managed to hit Elita in the stomach with one of her feet, which caused Elita to double over onto the floor. However she still did not release the squirming child, who was now spilling the paint all over the floor, herself, and Elita.

Waving the paint brush viscously while screaming, "Just wait till I get older you are going to be my first meal you feeble human!" The two of them continued to wrestle on the floor for a few moments and Ubs managed to wack Elita on the head a few times with the paint brush, but Elita refused to let go.

"Stop this NOW child," came booming from across the room. "You are making fool of this hive in front of my sister Queen and her Commander."

Ubs stop struggling, and Elital cringed. "_That could only be one person. I am soo dead now," _Elita thought feverishly.

Elita felt some one grab the back of her dress and lift her up so high that her feet didn't touch the ground. "_Well if I am going to die anyway I might as well see what she looks like._" She lifted her head to see the Queen sitting on her thrown with a smaller throne next to her with another Queen in a black with long white hair. Zan and the other Queen's Commander where standing closer with stern looks on their faces.

A few very tense moments past, then the other Queen's Commander smiled. "My dear Queen, I did not know that we were getting dinner and a show with our visit. Your older sister is quite gracious," he said as he turned to face the Queens.

The sister Queen let out a burst of laughter, then turned to her half sister. "One time when mother was still alive she came to see my hive. Well my youngest son decided that he wanted to mark his territory and started by peeing on my main throne. When Mother came in and caught him I thought I was going to have one less son. Instead the spanked him and told me she had the same problem with one of my brothers."

"Unfortunately this child seems to keep causing more and more problems for my hive," the Queen said with a sigh and rubbed her temples with her right hand.

She then looked up to see whom the new presences she was sensing was. "I see she even got my Second in Command this time, but not our Chief Navigator." Looking at Ubs whom was not hanging with her appendages dangling down from Elita grasp, the Queen said. "Put the human down and take the child to my room. I will deal with her personally."

Ubs trudged of grumbling with the solider drone to her mother's sleeping quarters.

Elita stood meekly in throne room starring at the newly painted floor. "_I am soo dead,"_ she through.

"As for you little human," the Queen said in a low monotone voice, "Come here."

Elita felt a pang of fear as she walked slowly to the Queen's throne.

"Kneel human."

She did as she was told and never lifted her gaze from the floor.

"Now who do you belong to? I can see his teeth marks on your neck."

"She belongs to me, my Queen." G.P. piped in.

"Well how convenient that you are already here, and you have already suffered some wounded pride from your worshiper's incompetency." She said with a wicked smile, "Perhaps your pet needs a sticker master that can keep her more inline."

"No please your majesty!" Elita said as tears started to run down her face.

"Hmmm, what do you think my sister Queen?"

"Well, my Commander could use a new plaything. Currently he keeps bugging me too much for such things of physical release," she said with a little discussed at the end.

Elita felt a strong hand take her chin and tilt it upwards. Her view was suddenly filled with a male wraith's face that a strange pattern of a curved half moon and then several lines under it. He had dreadlocked hair that was partially pulled back, and he was the first male wraith she had ever seen that had no sleeves on and a shortened version of the coat. He had a hungry yearning look in his eyes that reminded Elita of soo many perverts at the bars back home.

"I would have great fun with this one," he said with a smug smile.

Elita could hear a low growl coming from G.P. Whom had edged a little closer to her.

"Oh, does someone object to me playing with his pet?" the other Commander teased as he ran his hands through her now nearly shoulder length locks. "She is quite a fine play thing."

G.P. was smoldering, but was successfully fighting back the urge to and rip out 'this' Commander throat out.

"My Queen, he finally broke her in and you wish to take her away from him. I urge you to reconsider," Zan said after waiting for the right moment to chime in on his brother behalf.

"This may be true, but obviously she is still not trained enough to behave appropriately. Treating my child in my presents is a crime punishable by death. I think I am being a bit lineate at this point."

"Oh she will be punished for her crash words, do not worry about that," the other Commander responded as he drug his hand down the side of Elita's face.

A hot though of violent flashed across Elita mind as she suddenly had the urge to just sock this fellow in the groin. However she though better and continued to sit still. Where would she go anyway, she was on a hive ship in the middle of empty space? G.P. and her couldn't exactly make a hasty get away to anywhere.

"At least he has seemed to teach her some restraint from acting on whatever rash thoughts pop up in her head," the other Commander said with an arrogant look on his face.

"You have no right to read my thoughts like that!" Elita snapped.

"And you speak out of your place," he said as he grabbed her by her throat.

"My Queen, please allow me to keep my pet. I will see that she is punished and re-educated so that this situation never happens again," G.P. said with a tone of urgency.

"Oh, look at the poor child whinnying for his toy. I hate to see grown man whimper over a human female," the Sister Queen said haughtily.

Walking up to stand beside his Queen, Zan leaned down and whispered in the Queen ear. "My Queen, he has had such a rough time with personal worshipers of late. Please do show him some mercy."

"While I cannot deny that she needs punished, I do not believe our Second in Command will have the tenacity to do it properly to his own worshiper. So I am going to allow my Sister's Commander to take her back to their hive and punish her there. If things fall in your favor you will have her back in three days, just in time for our meetings to end. Is this acceptable to you my Sister?"

"Fine by me, I will finally have three days of uninterrupted sleep."

"Take her to their transport," the Queen ordered to one of the Drones.

Elita's eyes widened in fear as the drone grabbed her arm and the Commander released her throat. "_Three days with him. Oh by the Goddess, I don't know if I will make it. I don't want to leave G.P. I was actually starting to like it here. Once you get past the whole feeding on human's thing it's not too bad here."_ She glanced feverishly over to G.P. as she began to try to break free of the drone.

G.P. clinched his fist and the other Commander looked at him smiled evilly and sauntered back over his Queen. "_I am going to have great fun 'punishing' your worshipper. You will be lucky if she wants you after I am through with her," _he shot across the network.

_"If you permanently hurt her I will kill you. If you kill her I swear your death will be long, painful, and slow,"_ G.P. shot back.

_"Such value placed on a human, she must be very fun in bed." _ He responded with a condescending smile, as he watched the drone drag Elita kicking and screaming out of the throne room.


End file.
